Kaiju
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: They say there're monster's living in the city, coming out at night, hiding in the alleys, ready to strike, ready to kill. But you don't believe in monster's right? AU SauNaru possible mpreg
1. Just different

Another new story! I should really stop and concentrate on my other stories but I can't stop!

**Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Monsters, possible mpreg?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Just different<p>

_They say there're monsters living in the city, coming out at night when the moon is at its brightest, hiding in the alleys, ready to strike, ready to kill. _

_But you don't believe in monsters, right?_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Do you ever feel like you don't belong?

Like you're surrounded by a bunch of strangers even though you have been around them for years.

That's how 17-year-old Uzumaki Naruto felt as he sat in class surrounded by his peers. He stared off blankly to the front, not even listening as the teacher droned on about algebra, or King Lear, or something. Naruto wasn't even sure what the class was about anymore. The days seem to merge together, colours muddying up into an ugly grey. He looked at the people around him; he had known them for years, spent most of his life talking, joining in their jokes and trends, but he felt absolutely no connection to them.

He simply felt that he was just different.

Some might say that it was just teenage angst, and maybe it was... but this feeling of not belonging had never left him. It was almost as if he was watching a different species, and he was the one intruding upon their lives.

A sigh left him and he turned to look towards the window. It was nearing the end of autumn, trees had already shed their leaves, and the ground was covered in orange foliage. The sky looked overcast with angry clouds, and a strong wind blew. Naruto hoped it wouldn't rain, he hadn't brought his umbrella with him.

When the bell rang he was snapped out of his musing. He packed his books away and left, walking past a throng of students as he made his way out of the school. He hated how he was surrounded, squashed by the mass of bodies, all rushing to some destination. Naruto felt stifled, as if he couldn't breathe. He had to hurry and get out of the crowd, so he ducked into the nearby alley and used the back ways to make it to his part-time job.

The blonde worked at a bar/restaurant known as Ichiraku as a waiter, located near the centre of the town. He pulled the strap of his messenger bag tighter to himself and looked around, peering into the shadows to make sure that no one, drunk, mugger or homeless guy, was hiding there. When he felt safe he continued through, travelling through the maze-like path, avoiding the trash that littered it.

Then he stopped. Naruto didn't know why, but for some reason it felt like he was being watched. He looked around himself, but all he saw were the looming shadows of the towering buildings surrounding him. But he did quicken his step either way, not wanting to risk getting mugged while taking a short-cut. He sighed out in relief when he noticed Ichiraku just ahead of him, so he ran towards the building and entered through the backdoor inside.

What he didn't notice was the set of glowing red eyes watching him.

When Naruto entered the restaurant he was instantly hit by the steam from the kitchens. Old man Teuchi was the owner and cook of Ichiraku. A portly old man in his 60's, with receding black hair that was covered with a hair-net. An apron was stretched across his big body, covered in cooking stains, while the sleeved o his shirt were rolled up

"Ah Naruto, you're finally here!" came Teuchi's bellowing voice. "Get your apron on, there are a lot of customers in today."

"Yeah, old man!" he replied back, rushing to the staff changing room to stash away his bag in the cramped locker, and change out of his uniform into something more casual. Just remembering to grab his apron he rushed out of the changing room and grabbed a spare notepad from the counter.

Fridays were always busy days, with people coming out of work and being too tired to cook food, or getting an early start on happy hour. With him were two girls waitressing, and another guy manning the till and bar. He nodded in greeting at them before rushing to take the first order. Soon the hours dragged on and Naruto was starting to get exhausted. Luckily the amount of customers had considerably thinned and the drunk ones were good tippers.

"Taki, I'm going to take a break."

"Sure man," said Taki, he was a university student who like most of the employees here worked part-time. He was a lean brunette standing at 6 foot with tanned skin and sleek features, and light green eyes.

The blonde went behind the counter and to the employee changing room where he kept his homemade bento box, stashed away in his locker. He broke apart the chopsticks and started eating, being quite proud at how soft and fluffy he managed to get the rice this time. Getting his guardian Iruka to teach him how to cook was a great idea, even if he did get depressed with all other things his cooking uplifted him. By now he had gotten really good at it. Suddenly the door banged open and the two girls entered with shrill giggles and a spring in their step.

"Kyaaa, did you see the guy that just entered?" Akio shouted, she was a small girl just under 5 foot, with dark brown hair and a cat-like face, and plump pink lips.

"Of course I did, he was hot!" replied Chiyo, who was only slightly taller with long blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail. Both girls were the same age as him and went to the same girl's school, so they were the best of friends.

The blonde couldn't help but sigh at their prattle as they talked about the new patron and his dreamy looks, while they combed their hair and reapplied more make-up. All Naruto could think of was his late lunch was completely ruined. He gave the girls distasteful looks, and put the rest of his lunch back in his locker before leaving them to their devices. But he would get his revenge on them. He looked around the large dining area looking for the guy the girls were describing.

He spotted him instantly of course. All dark and broody sitting in the corner, with midnight-black hair, and skin as white as snow. He was a handsome guy for sure, with a straight nose and a strong jaw, and Naruto was sure that under the heavy black trench coat he probably hid an impressive body.

He plastered on his best smile and made his way towards the man. "May I take your order, sir?"

The man looked up at him and he was taken aback by how black the guy's eyes were, like deep pits that you could fall into. He had never seen anything like that before, but he pulled himself together, trying to ignore how intimidating those eyes were.

"I'll start with Prawn Tepura, with soba noodles and a side of soya sauce for dipping," he said. Even his voice was deep, with a velvety smoothness that made the blonde shudder. No guy should have a voice like that.

"A-and to drink?" he asked with a stutter.

"Hojicha," he said simply, handing him the menu, and just in that instant their fingers touched.

Naruto quickly snatched it back and went towards the kitchen service window to hand Teuchi the order. Ignoring how hard his heart was beating and how his hand seemed to tingle where they had touched. Naruto hissed at the feeling, it was just a stupid touch of some random guy, he wasn't even gay for god's sake! But he couldn't help but rub the spot where it tingled. Wishing for the feeling to go away.

He turned around only to be met by a pair of angry glares. Akio and Chiyo were not very happy with him if their glares were anything to go by.

"What the hell, Naruto?" the blonde yelled.

"Yeah, why did you serve that guy? I wanted to do that!" shrieked the brunette.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at their antics. "You guys took too long putting on make-up, so don't blame me if you weren't quick enough," he replied, pushing past the angry girls.

But really he did want to avoid the customer from now on, so he let the girls serve the man his meal when Teuchi called.

Nevertheless the day was over, and he could finally go home. He said his goodbyes and stepped out of Ichiraku, shivering at the cool autumn air. Naruto pulled his coat tighter around him and took the main street home. Luckily the streets were nearly empty and he was glad of not being stuck in a crowd, but it looked just like he had feared, that it had rained while he had worked; the air smelled damp. At least now it had stopped. He ran across the pavement, his trainers squelching on the wet ground.

Then there was that feeling again. The feeling of being watched.

He looked around but found no one nearby, the street was empty. Naruto bit his bottom lip nervously, his blue eyes darkening with fear. "Better not hang around here..." he muttered to himself and ran home.

Naruto lived in an apartment block with his guardian Umino Iruka, he was a kindergarten teacher with long brown hair that he kept up in a ponytail, and a small scar across his nose. He had adopted the blonde when he was 8, and brought him a better life. So when he saw the block looming ahead of him he was glad, knowing he was almost home. Naruto ran up the small set of stairs and towards the large double doors. He pushed in the code to undo the lock to the main door and let himself in. The lights flickered on automatically, banishing the looming darkness; the sound of his ragged breathing echoed off the walls, pointing out how alone he was.

"What's wrong with me?" he berated himself., thinking he was being followed and jumping at shadows as if he was some little kid.

He shook his head and went over to the lift, pressing the up button to call the elevator down. However the nervous feeling didn't leave him until he entered the lift and reached his floor. He exited the metal box and walked down the hallway to his door and fished out his key to open it. Iruka and he shared a two bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, and an open-plan kitchen where a breakfast bar separated it from the living space.

"I'm home!" he shouted out, hanging his coat on the wall and toed off his shoes.

"Ah Naruto, dinner's almost ready, why don't you get cleaned up," came Iruka's voice from the kitchen.

"Okay," he replied, going to his room to set his bag down, and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he came to the kitchen the table was already set up, tonight they were having lasagna. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together with glee at the sight of the delicious food. Iruka set a glass of coke down by his plate before he started to cut into the lasagna, cutting out an especially big piece knowing how bottomless the blonde's stomach was.

"So how was school?" the brunette asked, sitting down to eat his own piece.

"The same as always," he replied, tucking into his lasagna.

Iruka chuckled at the blonde's attitude. Naruto had always been a quiet boy, well it was better now than when he was younger. Even if he didn't shy away from things, he did get quickly disinterested. That's when Iruka remembered something. "Your birthday is in a few days, how about we have a party? Do you want to invite someone?"

Naruto paused, he had completely forgotten that he was going to turn 18 soon. Oddly enough, even though the mentions of his past birthdays never really fazed him, for some reason this one actually excited him. He couldn't really explain it and maybe it was best not to, then again, inviting someone to his birthday? Well he knew plenty of people, from his classmates to his colleagues, but they were all acquaintances to him, not really friends. He only ever invited them when he was younger because it seemed to make Iruka happy. Then his mind suddenly flashed back to the dark-haired stranger at Ichiraku, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Well?" Iruka asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Er... no, it's alright Iruka, I think I might be a bit too old for parties," he replied with a chuckle.

The brunette frowned, and then shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, but you're still getting a cake. 18 is a big step forward, it will change you."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The days seem to carry on like normally. Naruto found himself once again in class bored out of his mind; he didn't really know how much more he could take. It seemed as if the days seem to grow longer and more soul destroying as it went on. He was more than tempted to go back to old habits and skip classes, but exam season was just looming over the horizon and he had promised Iruka that he would actually make an effort with his studies.

Although the way things were going right now he won't be able to stay awake, much less take notes.

The balding teacher droned on about how Japanese actions inspired the people of Asia; Naruto only listened with half an ear. The majority of his attention was focused on the clock. In his head he counted the seconds hand, watching it move around until finally it hit '12' and the bell rang. Instantly he was out of his seat and started to discreetly make his way outside. Missing gym wouldn't be such a huge deal, it wasn't like he would even get any marks out of it. It would also be the last class of the day, so there wasn't much point for him to be out.

Hiding out at the roof would be impossible, recently they had started locking the roof since so many kids tried to sneak themselves up there to cut class. In fact there wasn't a good place to hide in this school. The librarian was to nosey, the school nurse didn't like anyone taking up beds, and Hall monitors roamed everywhere else. The best option would be to leave school. So he went round the back near the sports area; it was mostly secluded and filled with lots of trees for cover. There was a path there, it led out further back and followed the slightly worn path, and soon he was out of the school grounds.

Naruto took off the jacket of his uniform and ruffled up his shirt, untucking them from his slacks, then put his coat on. The autumn wind that blew chilled him. It was still early, meaning that most people were at work, and the streets were pretty empty. Only a few elderly people and housewives were out shopping.

Which meant that as long as Naruto stuck to pretty secluded areas he wouldn't be caught. There was a bridge he often visited when he was younger. It stretched across a small canal with a grassy slope on either side. He used to try catching fish in the water; to this day the blonde didn't know if there were even fish in the water. Not that it really mattered, just that it was peaceful.

He took the small set of stairs down to the bank, stumbling slightly when the overgrown knoll caught his leg. Near the edge was a boulder, just big enough for Naruto to sit comfortably, so he went towards it and sat down. The water looked darker now than usual, then again the sun wasn't out either. It was cold; his breath came out like smoke, and the quiet gave Naruto time to think.

Tomorrow he would turn 18, Iruka said that it would change him somehow. Naruto latched himself onto that word. 'Change'. He found it an odd word to use. Iruka probably only meant it in the sense of growing up, but the blonde felt there was something more to it. Crazy of course, trying to find meaning in something that isn't there. He wouldn't change, he would still be Naruto… just a bit older.

A weary sigh left him with a roll of his shoulders in an attempt to shake those thoughts out of his mind. He looked around himself, eyes brightening when he found a long stick nearby. Naruto bent down and reached for it, then used the long stick to weave patters through the canal water. He saw the reeds being pushed by the water, and then he heard something.

Soft footsteps upon muddy ground.

Naruto noticed how much quieter it had gotten, even the wind seemed to have stopped. He looked up confused, turned to look towards the bridge and gasped when he noticed a man clad in black standing there. The same stranger from Ichiraku.

The man stood at the bottom of the stairs, intimidatingly, as if he held his own dark presence. Then slowly he made his way towards him, his , his movements fluidly graceful like liquid, before coming to a stop in front of Naruto. He looked down at the blonde; his black eyes seemed deeper than usually. Half his face was covered with an up-turned collar.

"You need to run," he whispered.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!


	2. Invaded

_Wow such a great response from everyone! I'm glad that so many people liked what I have so far._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Invaded<p>

"_You need to run," he whispered._

"Huh?" Naruto replied dumbly as he stared up at the dark-haired stranger in bewilderment. "What do you-"

"Run," he said again, sharper this time.

Suddenly a roar filled the air that caused the earth to tremble. Naruto froze with fear; he looked up at the stranger but he didn't seem too perturbed at all. Then there was a ferocious growl that sounded a bit too close for his comfort. Slowly the blonde turned around to look at where the noise came from and his breath left him. He didn't think he could describe what he was seeing.

It was just a huge black mass of fur, at least over 10 feet tall, deep and dark as if no light could penetrate through it, with what looked like electric blue eyes that seem to possess their own glow. It stood on all fours, hunched like a gorilla with large claws that had the same glow as the eyes. The eyes seem to widen, and Naruto gasped when the glow from its eyes split from the front of its 'head' and widened. That's when Naruto realized in horror that what he originally thought were its eyes were actually partitions of its mouth, and the sharp 4-inch-long teeth it hid inside.

It seemed to sniff the air, growls escaping from its throat as if it was searching for something. Naruto's breath came out like a shudder, his whole body overtaken by terror and fear. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw the stranger standing behind him, his pale hand resting gently on Naruto's shoulders. The touch burning through his jacket into his skin as if it imprinted him.

"Last chance, dobe…" he said, taking his hand off Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde simply watched as the older man slowly walked past him, coming round the side before stopping in front of him. An action that that 'thing' noticed and was not at all happy about if the growls were anything to go by.

"You better run," he said, and there was a clicking sound as he unclasped the button of his coat. He grabbed the edge of it, opening it up to pull it off and throwing it on the stunned blonde.

"Or you'll see something ugly…" but the smoothness in his voice had gone; Naruto could also be imagining it. But it sounded deeper, more animalistic.

Naruto watched as the man started changing, his shoulders widening, his body growing, hunching forward so that his pale hands landed in the wet grass. His muscles continued to grow to the point that the black turtleneck sweater he was wearing tore at its seams. Fingernails elongate, curling cruel and predatory-like. He growled and twitched as he continued to grow; suddenly midnight black hair started sprouting from his shoulders, growing rapidly along his arms and over his face until he looked exactly like the other creature.

He watched with wide blue eyes as the creatures faced each other off, growling and snarling at each other. The stranger was a little bit smaller in size than the other, but neither seem to be willing to back down from this 'fight'. The bigger one attacked first, its fluorescent claws spread out ready to rip and tear, ready to kill. The stranger, or at least the person he used to be, swerved to the side, angling his teeth to bite down on the bigger thing's neck.

It was the pained snarl that snapped Naruto out of his stupor. He ran.

Naruto kept on running, not caring over the things he tripped over, or the angry people he bumped into shouting at him. He ran and ran until his legs burned with strain, until finally he reached home. He punched in the code for the door and instead of taking the elevator ran up the flight of stairs to his apartment room. With shaky hands he took out his keys and undid the lock so that he stumbled inside, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered to himself.

It was then that he noticed that he had taken the stranger's trench coat with him. He looked down at the leather material; he flinched and threw the coat away from him, wrapping his arms around himself as a form of comfort. The blonde felt so cold, a part of him felt like what had just happened to him was some twisted dream. But then he saw the trench coat again made it all the more real.

"It didn't happen, there's no such thing as monsters, no such thing…" he kept on murmuring to himself.

Naruto picked himself up, his knees felt like jelly so he had to use his hand to steady himself. He couldn't leave the trench coat here either, so he grabbed a corner and dragged it behind him as he left for his room and collapsed on the bed.

Good thing he didn't have work today, Naruto didn't think he would be able to make it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was warm, stifling. Naruto groaned as he woke up from his uncomfortable position. He had fallen asleep with all his clothes on which included his coat, which meant he was confined and hot. Slowly he sat up, his head feeling groggy, and for a while he had to wonder how he had fallen asleep with all his clothes on. Even shoes. Getting a look at the clock told him it was already eight, Iruka would be home soon. Still he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten in his room and fallen asleep.

That's when he noticed the black trench coat on the floor, and the memories came flooding back to him.

"Shit, shit, shit, that can't have been real, it has to be a dream," he mumbled to himself, running his hands through his blonde hair.

He would simply forget, put it out of his mind. Who would believe him anyway? Like it was normal to see two 'things', monsters, or whatever they were, fighting of all things in the open. God it sounded crazy even to him. He had imagined it, it wasn't real.

The blonde sighed and stood up unbuttoning his coat, and threw it on the bed. He decided that he might as well change out of his school uniform and into something a lot more comfortable. A plain printed top and a pair of jogging pants were rooted out of his closet to wear.

"Naruto, are you home?" came Iruka's voice from outside.

"I'm here!" he replied and went out of his room.

Iruka was in the kitchen unpacking takeout food, he looked up and smiled when he saw the blonde. "I got some ramen and a couple of meat buns from that place you like!" he said.

"Yum!" he replied licking his lips, he felt like he hadn't had ramen in months.

"Here," the older man said, handing Naruto a big plastic disposable bowl that was covered with a lid, and a smaller box-shaped one that probably held a few of those delicious meat buns.

His guardian smiled at the childish reaction before sighing. "I got a lot of paperwork to do today," Iruka said wearily.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, he already knew what that was code for. "Don't worry Iruka, I'll leave you to your work and stay out of your way!" he said with a wink and then went back towards him room.

"Thanks Naruto, remember to do your homework!"

"I will, I will!" he shouted back, closing the door behind him.

With some difficulty while juggling two boxes he managed to put the switch on, flooding the room with light.

"Shouldn't run away with other people's things."

Naruto jumped hearing that familiar smooth voice, he almost dropped his precious ramen when he saw the stranger standing naked in his room.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he said, turning around so he wasn't looking at the naked man.

"Well you did run away with my coat," came the reply, and then some rustling sound as he guessed the man put his trench coat on, then a sound of a sharp hiss of pain.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp, it sounded like the man was injured. Slowly he turned his head to look behind him, a shocked gasp left him when he noticed the horrible gash coming down the side of his torso. "God, what happened to you?" he shouted.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Iruka was shouting from outside.

The blonde panicked, "Nothing is wrong, just watching a movie!" he said quickly. Rushing to the door so that Iruka couldn't come into his room.

"Are you sure?" Naruto couldn't help but flinch at how concerned Iruka sounded, he hated upsetting his guardian like that.

"Really, it's fine," he said quickly, hoping that his voice sounded reassuring enough. It was quiet for a while before he heard a sigh from the other side.

"Okay…" came the brunette's reply, and then footsteps fading away.

Naruto sighed out in relief before turning around to look at the stranger giving him an amused look. For some reason just that look made the blonde feel irritated. This guy coming into his life, turning into monsters, and now standing naked in his room. Simply standing there acting like nothing was wrong, it was absurd!

"Who the hell are you," he gritted out.

"…" the stranger didn't say a thing, simply stared at Naruto with those endless black eyes.

Naruto tsked angrily and went over to his desk chair to sit down, his eyes still focused on the stoic man with a glare.

"What happened at the bridge? You at least owe me that…"

That got a reaction out of the pale robot; something in his dark eyes changed, taking on an almost reddish tinge, draining the angry confidence out that had been flowing through the blonde. It was like a slap in the face, a reminder that this guy wasn't human, he was something else, something unnatural. Maybe not of this world.

_Drip… drip… dripdrip_

Naruto looked at the floor just then, noticing that small blood splatter on the linoleum floor. Then he remembered the wound that guy had on his side. Even if this 'guy' was some sort of monster, technically he hadn't hurt Naruto yet. Not to mention that the sight of blood was starting to make him feel quite queasy.

"Sit down, your wound needs treatment," he said with a sigh.

He went to his cupboard to find some dark enough towels so that the blood wouldn't show; a blush spread through his face when he called to mind that the guy didn't have anything else to wear except for his trench coat. So he opened up another drawer to take an oversized pair of sweat pants for him to wear, it might still be too small but it would have to do. He picked up a forgotten bowl that he had used for popcorn and decided to take it with him.

He threw the sweats at the older man. "Don't put them on yet, I don't want to have blood all over them."

Now he had to sneak out of his room too without Iruka noticing. Slowly he opened the door, poking his head around the corner to make sure that Iruka was still busy with marking and then sneaked towards the bathroom. He opened the tap wetting the towel and cleaned out the bowl before filling it with water as well. Then he flushed the toilet, at least then if Iruka had heard him then at least he wouldn't be too suspicious, and then he went back to his room.

Just like he had told him the stranger was sitting down on Naruto's floor, probably didn't want to get blood on his sheets. Slowly he walked towards him and put the bowl down and held a towel out in front of him.

"Here, clean yourself up, I'll get something to cover up the wound."

"No need, it will heal," the stranger replied, his velvety voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

The older man opened up his coat, making Naruto look away as a big blush spread across his face, but the wound did look smaller. A frown made its way on his face, but he shook his head putting the thought of 'shrinking' wounds away. He probably had just imagined the size, after all today had been a pretty shocking day. Now he had to find the first aid kit he kept somewhere in his room.

When he had been younger Naruto got into a lot of fights, he had been troubled during the first few years of his adoption. Yet even at that time he didn't want Iruka to worry so he stocked up on band-aids, disinfectant, gauze, bandages and a few over-the-counter painkillers. Nothing that would knock a person out, but it would take the edge off and dull the pain. He used to hide it behind his desk, a place he knew his guardian wouldn't look. So with some effort he moved his desk away a bit, being careful not to disturb any of the things on it. He reached in, searching around all the junk that had fallen behind his desk over the years, and then he finally grabbed something that felt like the box of his first-aid kit and took it out.

When he turned back around the stranger had cleaned up the blood trails, by now the bowl of clear water had turned red. At least now he was wearing the sweats that Naruto had given him, and everything wasn't so on display. Naruto took another towel and poured some of the disinfectant on it then handed it to the man, who took it and then started cleaning the wound. He didn't even make a sound as he cleaned the wound, which Naruto admires. Putting that stuff on scabs had him bawling.

But that wasn't the only thing keeping his attention; this guy definitely worked out, built to perfection. As if he his body had been chiseled like a Greek sculpture, perfectly built without an ounce of fat.

He swallowed nervously. "W-what's your n-name?" he asked.

"Sasuke," he replied, putting the gauze patch on, trying to keep it there with one hand while he tried to use the other to wrap the bandage around his torso.

"I'm Naruto…" he said back. He watched on as Sasuke continued to struggle with the bandages. "Let me help," he said and reached out to help but paused when he saw that the man was giving him a stoic stare again.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to make a move, and after what seemed like hours he finally gave the blonde the bandages. He gulped and moved closer so that he had better access to the older man. The raven raised his arms slightly, leaning up to show Naruto the wound so that he could bind it properly. He held the gauze in place before putting the end of the bandage in on the gauze then he went through the labourous task of reaching around the man to wrap the bandage on.

He noticed how close he was to the man, his pale skin literally glowing under the lamplight. It looked smooth, flawless, he couldn't even imagine how that thick black hair had sprouted out of this skin. But then seeing the wound he was bandaging up reminded him again that this wasn't a dream.

When he finished he sat back on his haunches, staring down at his fidgeting hands.

"I didn't imagine it, did I?" he whispered.

Sasuke stared at him, his face not depicting any emotions. "No… you didn't."

He let out a shuddered breath as he drew his arms around himself. He tried to get back his bearings, to root himself to reality and not panic. "What are you?" he asked.

No answer.

"Tell me what's going on?" he snapped.

Sasuke looked thoughtful, as if he was trying to figure out how to answer the question. Naruto waited, getting more tired and weary as the moment continued. He thought he wasn't going to get an answer, then something warm touched his face. Warm fingers; it was surprising how warm the other man was even though his skin looked as cold as marble. Even sitting down Sasuke was taller, so he bent slightly so that they were on the same eye level, so that they were looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"You're being hunted."

* * *

><p><em>The creatures were inspired from the movie 'Attack the Block', I thought they were really cool looking so I thought why not use the design. Although I will say right now that Sasuke isn't an alien… <em>

_This fic's got nothing to do with aliens. _

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	3. The Change

_I'm on a roll right now so many updates! Hope I can keep up with it. _

_So many people wondering what is going on with Sasuke and the black creatures, and I just want to tell everyone what's going on, but I cant! Ooh so frustrating but I can s__ay that there are some links with the book/movie (well closer to the movie) called 'I am Number 4'. So if people have seen or read it will see some similarities. That's about all I can say, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Change<p>

_Even sitting down Sasuke was taller, so he bent slightly so that they were on the same eye level, so that they were looking deeply into each other's eyes. _

"_You're being hunted."_

It wasn't something you always heard, it wasn't something that you expected to hear. Especially from a random stranger, who could turn into a black beast, monster, thing, and attack other black monster things in broad daylight.

So Naruto didn't say anything, he just kept on staring at the pale man with wide blue eyes. He scooted away from the taller man, his back hitting the side of the bed. Then he realized in what close quarters he was with this guy.

He ran those words through his mind over and over again, trying to figure it out or even if it was true. It would explain however why he felt like he was being followed, but if that monster at the bridge was out to get him, was Sasuke also out to get him? But the guy hadn't attacked him yet, and this guy had more than enough chances to do so, heck he even had saved him.

"By what?" he asked. Naruto needed answers, he needed to know what was going or it would drive it mad.

Sasuke stayed quiet, his gaze falling to the stained towel on the floor. This only managed to aggravate the blonde, who grabbed a cushion from his bed and threw it at the pale man. "By what?" he shouted again.

It hit Sasuke square on his face; Naruto watched with surprise as the cushion fell to the floor, then he heard an inhuman sound, like an animal growl. Then he turned to look at the blonde, his eyes glowing red in the darkness, and gave a vicious growl towards the blonde in warning.

"I can't believe…" he said, his voice tinted with anger. "That it had to be a complete Usuratonkachi like _you _of all people…" his pale hand reaching out towards Naruto's face, and the blonde watched in horror as his nails elongated into vicious claws.

They stopped short of actually touching him, just a millimeter away from his face, but the heat radiating off Sasuke was to the point of boiling. Naruto could but stare at the deadly man in front of him; he was afraid, no doubt about it, but he had a feeling that the raven wouldn't hurt him no matter how angry he was. It seemed to take an eternity until Sasuke moved his hand away, his eyes slowly returning back to normal.

"Why did it have to be you," he whispered. Naruto almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto startled when the pale man suddenly stood up, his trench coat billowing around him as he moved. He grabbed the younger by his elbow and forced him to stand up then pushed him onto his bed. He looked up in confusion as Sasuke loomed over him, his blank eyes staring down at him.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow it will be a big day for you," he said and went towards the window and sat down on the windowsill.

"Will you tell me then what is happening?"

When he was met with silence again the blonde guessed he wasn't going to get any answers out of him now. He sighed in defeat, falling drained onto his bed, only to realize that he had no cushion to rest his head on, but he didn't care anymore. Naruto just pulled the cover over his body and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Sasuke waited until the blonde's breathing had evened out becoming shallow and calmer, indicating that he was in deep sleep. He looked over to the sleeping teen, enjoying the quiet, then noticed the food the blonde had brought in. His stomach growled in protest; he hadn't eaten anything all day, and healing took a lot out of him. Silently he went towards the teen's desk and picked up the bowl of ramen, not something he would usually eat, but it was still warm and he was hungry. He tucked into the noodles while staring at the sleeping blonde.

A real loudmouth, he didn't even know how he managed to stay around this idiot for this long without killing him. He looked loud as well, everything about him screamed for attention from his sunshine blonde hair to his bright blue eyes. The kid probably stood out in any crowd. It drove him mad being close to Naruto, and tomorrow he knew it would only get worse.

Of all things, why did this guy have to be 'it'?

But he would be there to protect him, his instincts wouldn't let him deny that.

A sigh left him as he finished the last of the meal, and with one last look at Naruto he went to the open window to climb out. The cold air stung against his cheek as he looked at the unsleeping city. He crouched down on the sill, tensing his muscles up, and then jumped. The force propelled him forward; he stretched his arms, his claws digging into the brickwork of the building on the opposite end of the street. Sasuke continued to climb, picking up speed with every step, to the point that his movements became a blur.

He jumped and glided from roof to roof, moving towards the 'nicer' part of the city. Instead of shabby apartment blocks he was surrounded by gleaming skyscrapers, acting almost like a beacon leading him towards his destination. Sasuke went towards the tallest and started slowing down; he jumped down the back, landing in the alleyway so as to not drawn any more attention to himself. He looked around to make sure that no one had seen him, making sure to button his trench coat, and then made his way towards the building.

The glass double doors started opening automatically; the doorman greeted him as he made his way towards the lift. The doors opened and he stepped inside the waiting elevator, going for the top floor. Something gave him a bad feeling as he exited the lift; he stared down both well-lit corridors but found them empty. He frowned as he made his way to his apartment, glaring at the door as the anxious feeling in his gut grew.

Someone was in his apartment.

Sasuke stretched out his left hand, his nails elongating again, forming claws, and his right hand reached towards the door handle pushing it down. He flinched as the door slowly swung open with a horrible creak. He frowned, no point in being stealthy now. So he pushed it violently open, claws poised to slice the intruder open, only to stop when he saw the one person he didn't want to see standing in the middle of his living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kakashi?" he asked, less than happy to see the other man. But he relaxed his stance, turning his left hand back to normal.

Kakashi was a man in his early thirties, with spiky silver hair that hung limply over his left eye hiding a scar that was underneath. He wore a scarf around the bottom half of his face, covering his nose and mouth. He wore a black suit over his broad frame, and in his gloved hands he was holding a plate with Sasuke's dinner.

"Just coming to make sure that you were okay. Although from the scent lingering over you I'd say you had a good night…" he said with a purr.

"Hn, nothing like that happened, you hentai," he replied, pushing himself past the older man.

"Oh?" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise. "Didn't take you for the type who would wait, you were always the type who got what he wanted."

"Don't want him…" he grumbled quietly, but Kakashi caught what he said, and Sasuke could literally feel the smirk growing under his stupid scarf. Sasuke tried to avoid him, moving towards the kitchen to escape him, but Kakashi followed him with an air of glee around him.

"A male, now that is rare. So why didn't you bring him with you? There isn't much time left you know."

Sasuke sighed, hating how happy the older man sounded. "He's an idiot…" he replied, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge and then heading for his bedroom.

"If you speak of him like that then you must _really_ like him," Kakashi called after him.

His only answer was the sound of the door slamming.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto woke up to sunlight hitting his face; for a while he simply laid there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thought- would Sasuke be still in his room? The last thing he wanted to see that stupid smug pretty face, smirking at him. He didn't want to get up to check; somehow he felt that he wouldn't like seeing the man right now. Slowly the blonde turned to look at his digital clock, and cursed when he saw how late it had gotten; he had to get up.

With some effort he propped himself up and frowned when he noticed that the man wasn't even in his room anymore. The dirty bowl and stained towels were still on the floor, and he didn't look forward to cleaning that up, but at least the man was gone for now. Hopefully Iruka wouldn't notice. Sitting up he threw the covers off him, his stomach already complaining at the lack of food, then he remembered the ramen and meat buns. They would probably taste quiet horrible by now, but his hunger for ramen overcame it all.

Yet when he looked at his table and saw the empty containers his heart broke.

"That bastard ate my ramen," he cursed again, mourning for his loss.

It was only a knock on his door that snapped him out of his state. "Naruto, are you up?"

"Er, yeah Iruka, I'm up!" he replied standing up.

"Good, then get dressed!"

The sound of footsteps moved away from his door, and Naruto instantly started gathering the dirty bowl and towels. Slowly he opened his door checking that his guardian wasn't there and then he tiptoed towards the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him. He emptied the bowl in the sink, his face scrunched up in disgust as he watched the reddish liquid flow down the drain. Then he plugged the sink and filled it with warm water and dropped the stained towels in as well; the warm water instantly turned red as the dried blood dissolved.

Naruto bent down to look under the sink inside the cupboard for some of the cleaning products. Not knowing what to use he quickly dropped a bit of everything in the sink and took out a scrubber and went to work. A smile grew on his face when the bloodstains started to lighten in shade; he continued to scrub them until they looked clean, then he drained the dirty water and started rinsing the towels under running water to get rid of any residue. When he was finally satisfied he hung them to dry on the clothes horse.

He hurriedly started his own grooming process, brushing his teeth and cleaning his face, then making sure that the sink was clean and no evidence was left behind. Yet the smell of blood still clung to him. Naruto took off his clothes throwing them away from him, then stepped inside the shower. He pressed the on button and relished the feeling of warm water pouring over him. He could feel the tight muscles on his back loosen and stress he had been feeling since yesterday leave him. Picking up the orange scented shampoo he lathered up his blonde hair, eventually sculpting it into a Mohawk. After rinsing out his hair he started on his body, but when he applied body wash he noticed something strange about his body.

The blonde wasn't sure, but could it have been he wasn't this lean before? His stomach was toned and his chest more defined as if he worked out, even though he had never been to the gym. He even felt a bit taller. Maybe he had just never been that observant, at least he had never cared too much about how he looked, but Naruto was sure he would have noticed these changes. Growth spurts couldn't affect anyone this quickly could they?

Naruto decided to push it out of his mind, weird thoughts like this probably linked in with his meeting with Sasuke, another thing he wanted to forget right now.

After all it was his birthday. So he was meant to be filled with happy thoughts, right?

He pushed the button again to turn off the water and grabbed a dry towel from the shelf, drying his hair and body before wrapping it around his waist. Then he went back into his room only to shudder at how cold his room was. That's when Naruto noticed that the window was wide open; Sasuke must have left that way. He went over there and shut it, closing the blinds as well before going to his wardrobe to look for some casual clothes. He pulled out an orange shirt and a pair of baggy faded jeans, frowning at the thought that Sasuke had taken his sweats with him. That teme… taking his clothes and his food.

He snatched a pair of frog print boxers out of a drawer and put his jeans on over then. Naruto then put on his shirt and socks before leaving his room to see Iruka already hard at baking.

"Sometimes I think I should be calling you my mother!" he said jokingly, but couldn't help but burst into giggles when he noticed the smudge of flour on Iruka's nose. "You got something here," and pointed at his own nose.

Iruka gave him a playful angry look before wiping his nose with the back of his hand, only to get more flour on it, which only managed to make Naruto giggle harder.

"Okay, okay!" the brunette said, wiping his hands on his apron, and then went to his bag to take out his wallet. He took out a couple of bills and then went to Naruto, pressing them into his hands.

"What's this?" asked the teen with confusion.

"Well I want you to go treat yourself, think of this as my birthday gift to you."

Naruto instantly flustered up, trying to give the money back. "There's no need for that, you're already making me a cake-"

"Nonsense!" Iruka cut him off. "Just go enjoy yourself Naruto, you worked hard for this and do deserve a break. After all you are turning 18, a special time in a young man's life, you should enjoy it while you can."

"Huh?" something about the way Iruka said those words sounded ominous to the blonde. Iruka didn't elaborate; instead he gave Naruto a warm hug and returned back to making his cake.

"Now go on, have some fun, but make sure to come back by six, okay?"

"Yeah okay…" Naruto watched the brunette work, and even though Iruka was only standing a few feet from him he felt that the distance was miles.

Something about today didn't feel right, then he remembered what the man had said, that it was going to be a big day for him. Somehow Naruto felt that it wasn't just about his birthday anymore. With one last look at his guardian he went back to his room to find his coat and shoes and put them on, and left after saying his goodbyes to Iruka. It was only when he was standing alone in an empty corridor that the fear rose in him again.

"_You're being hunted."_

Sasuke's words echoed through his mind, and he felt unsafe. He couldn't go back inside, because then he would have to explain to Iruka why he didn't want to leave. Iruka would think he was mad, and in all honesty Naruto felt that a part of him was. He took a deep breath of air and speed walked towards the lift, pressing the call button continuously until finally the doors pinged open. It was only when he was inside and the doors closed that he relaxed slightly, but as soon as the doors opened when he reached the ground floor he tensed up all over again.

He didn't know where he would be safe, he needed to be somewhere public to hang out. He wouldn't get attacked if he was in a crowded shop… he hoped.

When he exited the building, for the first time in years he was glad that there were lots of people around. He went through slowly with them, following around with where the majority went, which inexplicably was the town centre. It was sunny, unusual for the cold weather, and very different from the muddy grey of yesterday.

Yet as he was walking through the mass, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched again. Quickly he looked around, his heart missing a beat when he glimpsed a twisted face in the shadowed alleyway, but when he looked back the face was gone. Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair, twisting the ends nervously. He was only seeing things; the paranoia was making him see things.

Naruto tried to calm himself, and the only way to relax himself was to have some ramen. Finding the closest noodle bar he entered it. There were a few people already inside, but no one looked suspicious. So he sat himself down at the bar and ordered a bowl of large Miso ramen. When it was finally served, he breathed in the scent and instantly he was filled with tranquility; who needs therapy when you have ramen?

He said a quick thanks before breaking his chopsticks and stirring his noodles, and took a big mouthful. The bowl was done before he knew it so he ordered two more, astounding the chef as he shoveled it all down.

"When was the last you've eaten, boy? The way you hovered all that in," the chef asked, looking at the empty stack in amazement.

Naruto simply gave him a foxy grin, wiping his mouth with a napkin before slapping down the money for his food, and left. He finally felt better now, but now he wondered where to go from here. The arcade in the mall was usually full of people, he could also check if anyone had beaten his high scores yet.

The arcade looked just like he remembered it, brightly lit and noisy. He rubbed his hands together in glee and went inside. After playing Tekken and kicking ass on DDR for a few hours he felt thirsty, so he went to the nearest newsagent and bought himself a bottle of lemon ice tea. The rest of his time he simply spent exploring the shops, checking out the new shounen-jump release, or looking over old kung-fu movies. He didn't buy any of them though, but as he walked past an old curiosity shop he caught something in the corner of his eye.

It was a little frog purse, slightly frayed, and the green of its 'skin' faded. Most would probably have thought that the purse looked silly but he found it strangely cute; he'd always liked frogs, ever since he was young. Naruto made a decision to buy it then. He entered the shop, greeting the nice lady behind the counter before asking to see the frog purse by the display.

She was surprised. "You want to buy that old thing? Young man, I have much nicer purses if you'd like to have a look."

"No, no, it's fine. The frog one is just perfect."

She arched her eyebrows in confusion before shrugging her shoulders and taking the frog out of its display, and handed it to the blonde to look at. It wasn't as bad as it had first looked; the zipper was still sewn on right, and the stitching wasn't broken anywhere. The inside lining was a dark velvety pink, with more than enough space to hold things. He couldn't help but smile when he inspected the long dangly arms and legs that came off its bulbous main 'body'.

"How much is it?" he asked.

"¥250," she replied, and he handed her the money.

"Do you want a bag?" she asked, he thought about it but declined. With a wave and thank you he left the musky old shop.

Naruto put his new wallet into his jacket pocket and then looked at his watch, it was nearly five; he still had another hour, but there wasn't much else he could do today. Going a little bit early wasn't going to ruin Iruka's plans, so he started making his way home completely forgetting the several sets of eyes watching him from the shadows.

To waste some more time he decided to take the long route through the park; less people were here, and it was nice and quiet. He enjoyed the gentle wind through his hair, and the rustling of trees, pulling orange and brown leaves off the ground and making them swirl in a merry dance. A wistful smile formed on Naruto's face, thinking how rare it was to see such a peaceful sight. Living in the city it was always fast-paced and filled with stress. So simply enjoying 'this' was good.

But then, it was almost as if that happy feeling was zapped out of him, leaving him cold and fearful. It was almost as if everything had stopped, and silence over took. That ominous feeling he had been feeling all morning returned tenfold and he realized the stupid mistake he made by being alone.

"_You're being hunted."_

"Found you…" came a cold voice, sending shivers down his spine. He was afraid to turn around.

"Bad little submissive, shouldn't run…" said the voice again, whispering against his ear. "Shouldn't hide."

Fingers trailed across his shoulder and down his arm; he wanted to move, but he couldn't, he was frozen. The hand continued to trail down his back while another came to wrap slowly around his shoulder, pulling him closer to the stranger's hard chest. The heat coming off this guy was so hot that he could feel it through his coat, just like with Sasuke.

This wasn't right.

He shook his head, breaking the trance, and pried away the arms that were wrapped around him, pushing the 'man' away from him. Naruto turned to glare at him, but his face fell when he noticed that the man wasn't on his own. There were at least ten more of them standing behind this guy, all possessing the same hungry lustful looks, although Naruto couldn't understand where the lust came from. He took a step back, a move which they seemed to like if those smirks were anything to go by.

"Shouldn't run…." the man said again, his features changing, teeth elongating as his face grew wider, forming a snout.

He ran.

* * *

><p><em>WAAAAAAA! Next chapter will reveal aaallll! (maybe)<em>

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	4. I really hate running

_Happy Holidays everyone, hope everyone had a good one! Mine were good, one of the few were it didn't end in a huge fight._

_But as I was writing this chapter I was thinking about the plot and I realised that it seemed really familiar to another fic I read; but I can't seem to place it. Not even my beta reader can figure it out. So if anyone finds that the this plot is similar to another please do tell me, so that I can figure out how to change this one so that stuff doesn't clash._

_Happy belated new year everyone! As always worship my beta for the wonderful job she did!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I really hate running<p>

It hurt.

His lungs burned, muscles ached, everything felt like it was on fire, but he wasn't getting any further away from those monsters. Growling and snapping at his heels, their luminous claws swiping at him in attack. He had been running and hiding for what seemed like forever, but they didn't give up.

They were only toying with him, enjoying the chase.

It was almost as if they were acting as a pack, intelligent and organized, with their leader telling those things to block his way. Almost as if shepherding him into the direction they wanted. He noticed more and more how secluded the area was getting, there was no one there to help him, no one to hear his calls for help. How was he meant to get away from them?

Naruto barely managed to dodge the next attack as he ran out of an alleyway, pushing dumpsters to the ground behind him in hopes of slowing the monsters down. Not that it helped much; they just jumped across them or climbed along the walls, and with each leap getting closer to him. Naruto wanted to cry, he didn't want to die like this; but he was starting to get tired and didn't know how long he would be able to keep up with this.

But there was no one on the streets, no one to help him. Not even Sasuke.

He stumbled and fell, body slamming hard against the dirty ground. Naruto groaned and tried to push himself up, but his muscles screamed in protest. He sighed. This was it then. They would catch him now, and he was too tired to run and hide, too tired to move. They had gotten him now. He would never see home again or Iruka. Naruto felt the tears threatening to spill, he blinked them away and bowed his head ready to accept his fate.

Just then he heard the most ferocious growl, even the ground seemed to vibrate from it, it sounded pained and the blonde decided to risk looking behind him. He gasped when he saw a half-transformed Sasuke attacking the leader, his mouth biting into the other beast's neck. Tearing and ripping through the fur and flesh, the monster yowled in pain and smashed its body against a wall, dislodging Sasuke off him. Not that the raven gave up; he was back up again, going after the leader only to be tackled by another beast and held down.

Slowly Naruto sat up, watching the scene in front him in awe. The blonde felt like something inside him was getting torn apart when he saw Sasuke getting attacked. Like he should be helping the other, fight with him side by side, not at all rational thinking. Without even another thought or regard for his own safety he scrambled up to ran over and help Sasuke- Only for someone grabbed him by his elbow forcing him to turn around to meet a pair of mismatched eyes.

"C'mon, we need to go!" the silver-haired stranger said, dragging the blonde with him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he shouted, trying to pry himself away from the man, but his grip was too tight.

"I'm Kakashi, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you but we need to get out of here right now!" his voice more urgent as he continued to pull Naruto with him.

His bit his bottom lip in apprehension, "B-but Sasuke-"

"Sasuke will be fine, he'll handle it!"

Naruto turned back again and saw that Sasuke was actually 'handling it'; he had overpowered the one that had been pinning him down, it laid on the ground, its neck bent in an odd way. And now he was fighting two of them at the same time, and winning! He felt the pull on his arm again and he let himself be dragged away. This time Naruto wasn't followed, it seemed like those monsters were too preoccupied with Sasuke. The blonde didn't know if that was a good thing or not. They ducked thrugh more alleys, scampering quietly on through the shadows.

Without warning Kakashi came to a stop at such speed hat Naruto bumped into him. He slowly stalked forward, listening and searching. It reminded him of a skittish animal, sniffing out its surroundings, sensing for danger.

"What is going on?" he tentatively asked.

Kakashi shushed him. "I think explanations are better left until we're out of here safely, wouldn't you agree?" he whispered. He then turned back to look out at the city, and deciding that it was safe he grabbed the blonde's arm again to drag him with him again.

The cold air stung against his warm cheeks. Looking around Naruto noticed that they were at the much nicer part of town, a much nicer and _richer_ part. Yet what calmed the blonde really down was the fact that there were actually people here! God, Naruto didn't think he'd ever be 'this' happy to be surrounded by people again! Crowds had never been his thing but if it got him out of being chased by evil beast, monster- 'things' then he was all for it. But he didn't let himself get too excited; he still didn't know who this Kakashi guy was and how fit into this whole situation.

The man was much older than him, if Naruto had to guess in his mid-thirties, but it was difficult to tell with the thick scarf covering half his face. Those mismatched eyes he had seen before had him also very confused, eyes like that could not be normal. Yet he seemed to know Sasuke… although he wasn't even sure if he could trust the raven either…

But he didn't have any further chance to stew over this new situation as he let himself be led towards a beautiful-looking skyscraper. Naruto simply watched in awe at the towering building in front of him, the light of the setting sun reflecting off the glass to the point of blinding. They went through the automatic double doors into the immaculate foyer. But Naruto didn't have much chance to inspect everything as he was pushed into the nearby elevator, ignoring the greeting of the door man. Kakashi leaned back against the cool wall, sighing out in relief.

"Now they won't be able to follow us," he said, pale fingers running through his silver hair.

Naruto frowned. "Can you please explain what is going on?" he asked. Hating the wait, but Kakashi didn't answer; the lift dinged to a stop and the doors opened. Instead he simply kept on going; the blonde hesitated at first watching the older man go, until his curiosity won over and he followed him.

The blonde watched as Kakashi walked all the way to the end of the hallway and opened the apartment door to let himself in. Naruto waited outside the open door, looking into the immaculate apartment interior. It didn't feel right to step inside, and he couldn't help but be reminded of all the 'stranger-danger' warnings from the first grade.

Yeah this situation was starting to look worse as it went on.

"Come inside," he said, and the blonde took an uncertain step inside. As soon as he stepped through the archway a shiver went down his spine.

"Huh?" he gasped, rubbing his tingling arm, wondering what had happened then.

"Ah, that's normal, it's what happens when the barrier recognizes you," Kakashi said, moving towards the adjoining kitchen to make drinks.

"Barrier?" he said and looked up towards the door and noticed the odd carvings etched around the archway. They looked almost like archaic runes, but he couldn't make out their origin. In fact he was sure that he had never seen them before in his life.

This situation was starting to get more and more surreal, but he felt oddly safe in the man's presence. Another thought that should be more disturbing than it actually was.

"Hot Cocoa?"

"Huh?" he turned around to see the man holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

The blonde stared down at the cup handed to him; he grasped it, relishing the warmth penetrating through the ceramic and into his cold fingers. He sat himself down on one of the wide black couches and looked around the big apartment room. It didn't look lived in at all, everything seemed to be taken straight out of an IKEA catalogue, or maybe one of those showrooms. Stylish yet empty.

"I should probably introduce myself properly, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I guess you could say I'm Sasuke's teacher."

"His teacher?"

"Yes, well it's more like a personal tutor, and your name?"

The blonde hesitated at first, before deciding that it probably wouldn't hurt to tell him his name. "Naruto, it's Uzumaki Naruto," he answered.

"So I'm guessing you have lot of questions for me?" said Kakashi as he sat himself down on the recliner.

"Way too many…" he replied, gripping tighter on the mug. "What are those things, what is Sasuke?"

"Ah, going straight for the big questions aren't ch' ya?" Kakashi said with a chuckle, but Naruto wasn't laughing. Too many things had happened to him in the last few days to put him in a chirpy mood.

Kakashi seeing how the blonde wasn't in the mood for any jokes quickly sobered up; he sat himself straight in his seat and regarded the blonde with a serious expression. "You have to understand that what is happening may change your perception of… of, well, everything."

"Trust me, my world '_perception'_ has already changed," he said bitterly. "I just want to know why this is happening now, I just want answers!"

The older man ran his hand through his spiky silver hair. "Tell me Naruto, do you ever feel like you don't belong, like you don't quite fit in?" he leaned forward, his silver hair falling over his eyes ominously.

"That you're different?" he finished.

Something inside Naruto froze at the question, although to him it felt more like a statement, a fact. Slowly he put his cup down on the coffee table and then looked up to regard the older man. Blue eyes looking him up and down as he tried to figure the older man out, trying to figure out how the other man knew about his thoughts. Kakashi's exposed eye crinkled closed as if to show he was smiling, but it was difficult to tell with the scarf covering half his face.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "It is a normal feeling considering who you are."

"Who 'I' am, what's that meant to mean?" Naruto asked.

"It is difficult to explain but tell me, have you experienced any sudden particular physical changes in the past few days? Maybe a growth spurt, or becoming more 'fit'?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock, he remembered back to that very morning in the shower. He thought he had imagined the changes to his body, or that maybe he simply wasn't that attentive.

Kakashi noticed the subtle change on the blonde's face, it looked almost like he was in pain. "I'm guessing by that look that you have noticed them."

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" Naruto shouted, but the silver-haired man didn't react to the teen's outburst.

"Telling you might only be more confusing, heck I'm sure that wouldn't even believe me; but if I show you…"

"Show me?" he repeated nervously. He was starting to lose any remaining patience.

But there was something in the air, like it was filled with electricity, prickling against his skin and causing Goosebumps to rise. He stared at Kakashi but the older man was simply sitting there, but something didn't feel right. God he was so fed up at being scared of everything, just so angry.

Naruto could feel the adrenaline pushing through his veins as his anger rose, he was angry and scared and being kept in the dark like this wasn't helping. He just wanted to leave, go back home to Iruka who was waiting for him with a homemade birthday cake. In fact he wanted to go back to two days ago where he had simply been Uzumaki Naruto, who lived an ordinary boring life, without monsters or freaky transforming cute-looking guys that could probably kill him.

He just wanted things to turn back to normal.

He gasped; his skin felt stretched, too tight, the muscles underneath burned as if fire was literally coursing through his veins. God it hurt, it hurt so much! His vision started to blur and distort, flecks of starburst blinded him. The fear within him grew; Naruto wanted this to stop.

What the hell was going on with him?

Kakashi got up from the recliner noticing the change in the blonde, it looked like he had pushed the kid's button's a bit too much. Although getting him angry had been the original plan, it was the only way he could make the teen understand what was happening to him, by actually showing him. But the chakra coming off the other was intense, a lot of uncontrolled power was rushing out of him Kakashi hadn't expected this, he hadn't calculated this faction in at all. It seemed to burn. He didn't know how he was meant to stop it, with these energy levels he didn't think any seals he had could restrain the force coming off the boy.

"Only an Uchiha would have chosen someone this strong," he hissed under his breath.

He reached into his pocket taking out a silver card, pressing his thumb in the middle of the smooth surface so that the small spot glowed. The card would erect the barrier; it probably wouldn't hold him but it might slow the kid down so that he could at least think of another strategy.

"Fuck! Are you trying to destroy my apartment?"

Kakashi turned around only to see a bruised and battered Sasuke climbing through the window.

When the raven had felt that intense chakra coming from the apartment building, he'd hurried. Sasuke cursed, thinking how many others would be attracted to that chakra signature, and started to quickly climb up the concrete support all the way up the skyscraper. The sight he met up there had him both in shock and awe.

It sure was a tantalizing sight, all that raw power simply surging out of the smaller man like an uncontrollable torrent. It made him tingle with excitement.

But he had to stop this before it got any worse.

Sasuke slowly made his way towards the raging blonde, every pulse of chakra that leaked out of the blonde slashed out at him. Cutting his skin, shredding against him. He stood only a step away from the cowering blonde, fighting against the force he reached a hand out to touch the other's shoulder. He didn't expect the pained yowl, nor the bright red eyes that turned to him.

"Red eyes?" he murmured to himself, but he pushed that thought to the side. There were more important matters to take care of.

"Be calm, Naruto," he whispered, leaning over the smaller so that he could cup his face.

He forced the blonde to look at him, burning red eyes meeting his own dark pits. They continued to look at each other, Sasuke slowly moving closer and closer until their bodies were flush together. A slow hum came from the back of his throat, like a calming wave it swept over the smaller teen. The reddish tint in Naruto's eyes flickered slowly between red and his natural blue. Suddenly as if a switch was flicked off, the blonde's eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Sasuke's waiting arms.

The raven groaned in pain as the extra weight fell on him, his injuries shrilling with the strain. His breathing was ragged and heavy, probably because a couple of ribs had been broken, maybe a punctured lung. He looked down at the now sleeping blonde, glad that the pained, pinched look had vanished from his tanned face. Slowly he put Naruto down on the black couch before turning to give Kakashi a death glare.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke snapped at the older man.

"Strong emotions help with the transformation… I just didn't expect for him to be that strong."

Sasuke growled low in his throat, Kakashi always did use extreme measures to teach his students. Usually very unconventional, stupidly dangerous, but they worked. Although this little move might have almost cost the older man his life if he hadn't been there to diffuse the situation.

"Don't pull that kinda shit again," he said seriously before going to his bedroom to take a bath and get a change of clothes. "Look after him," he said and closed the door behind him.

Kakashi watched him go; he sighed and tugged on his scarf to relieve some in-built tension. For a while he really did think he wouldn't make it, it had been a long time since he feared for his own life. Red eyes though, something he really wasn't expecting, rare and unusual. He looked down at the sleeping blonde, regarding him from head to toe, from his sunshine blonde hair to the light tan of his skin.

Something flickered behind his mismatched eyes, a part of him felt like he knew the teen. But as he searched through his memories he couldn't figure out where he knew Naruto from. Kakashi was pretty sure he had never met the blonde teen before.

"A truly strong beta…" he murmured, picking up the throw from the couch and used it to cover Naruto.

"Sasuke will have a hard time conquering this one," he said with a sigh and slumped down on the recliner wearily.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Iruka stared at the cake in front of him in forlorn at the melting candle on the cake. Again he looked down at his wristwatch, it was going 0n 7:15. Naruto should have been here over an hour ago. He should have been here by 6, and Naruto was always punctual, he knew how much Iruka worried. The brunette turned to look back at the cake he had spent this long making. Two-layered sponge cake with a jam and cream filling, and thick chocolate icing covered the whole thing. Painstakingly he'd drawn on with green icing little frogs and moulded little pink fishcakes to decorate it.

With a sigh the brunette leaned forward and blew out the half-melted candle. He stood up and flicked on the switch, flooding the small apartment; he frowned at the sight of a small 'Happy Birthday' banner he had hung. Usually he did more of an effort with the decorations like in previous years, but Naruto would probably feel that he was too old for that.

Still the brunette was anxious that the blonde hadn't come home, or even called him to tell him if he was coming back late. Iruka stood up and went towards the window and looked out, hoping he would spot a familiar mop of blonde hair running towards the building, but he saw no one. Iruka reached inside his pocket to take out his phone and call Naruto, but before he even managed to find Naruto's number it started ringing. Iruka frowned when he saw the familiar ID flash at it.

A sense of dread filled him.

"Hello?"

"Agent Umino, how is the boy?" it was a man's voice, deep and rough.

Iruka felt his stomach twist as the anxiety within him rose. This was the last person he wanted to hear from.

"Agent Umino?"

"Yes, everything is fine," he replied, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Has the change happened?" the voice asked, the brunette could almost hear the excited glee leaking through the line.

Iruka almost hesitated but he quickly composed himself so as not to draw any more attention to himself. "No, no sir it hasn't."

"Hmm," came the disappointed hum. "I see, maybe I was wrong about him… but keep an eye on him, Agent Umino. You know what you should do when 'it' happens, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied and waited for the dial-tone before shutting his own phone off.

Iruka sighed, his back hitting against the wall as he slowly fell down until his ass hit the floor. He really did hope that Naruto hadn't undergone the change; he didn't want his adopted son to get hurt. When he first met the blonde child he had been an assignment, just another job, but he fell in love with the child and started seeing him as his own son. With his bright smile and cheerful laughter, Naruto had been such a happy child when he was younger; it changed of course when he became a teenager, just like with any child he guessed.

It didn't stop Iruka from loving his little boy any less. It went even to the point where he had almost forgotten his mission, about what he had to do. If Naruto turned into one of them, then it would mean he would have to kill him. That was his assignment, his job.

He didn't think however if he could ever do it.

"Shit, this isn't good at all," he whispered, hunching forward, cradling his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>Well that is all for this chapter, next one will reveal all!<em>

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	5. I'm a monster

_Here is chapter 5 now all your questions have been answered! Not really the best chapter I did though, I mean I went over it many times but something still doesn't seem right. Still it will explain everything!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my amazing beta Kuro Mitsu, happy birthday to you!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I'm a monster<p>

Naruto groaned in pain; his head felt like it was being squashed together between a vise. When he tried to open his eyes the light seemed so bright that it burned him. He tried to raise his arm over his head to cover his eyes, but his limbs felt so heavy that they simply fell down to his sides again. Then he noticed a shadow fell over him, giving him a slight reprieve from the blinding light.

He felt a hand against the back of his head, slowly raising him up so that something cold was pressed against his lips. Naruto whined, trying to move his head to the side, but the person kept a firm hold of him.

"Drink some water, you'll feel better," came a calm soothing voice.

The blonde opened his mouth, letting the cool liquid dribble past his lips; it felt wonderful against his dry throat. Groggily he tried to open his eyes again, the blurry blobs slowly becoming clearer and more defined, and the shadow started taking shape. He frowned looking at the silver-haired man looming over him, trying to figure where he knew this guy, who wore a scarf indoors anyway? And if he should worry about the fact that this strange pervert was holding him.

"What happened…?" he managed to croak out.

"You passed out, I guess I was pushing you too hard," the man replied.

'Pushed me too hard'? What was that meant to mean? Naruto tried to sit up but he was still too weak, he frowned trying to figure out how he had gotten into this situation. "What happened to me…?" he asked again.

"I forced your transformation, not a good idea I'll admit but I didn't think you'd believe much less listen to me in the first place."

"What do you-" suddenly Naruto gasped as the memory of the night started flooding back to him. From the monsters chasing him, then Sasuke and this guy- Kakashi, that was his name, saving him and then-and then…

The searing heat that had burned through his veins, the amount of pain he had been in. He had been so angry then, like he wanted to destroy everything, simply rip it all apart. "What did you do to me!" he tried to shout, but his voice cracked and he started to cough and hack.

Kakashi slowly rubbed his back until it stopped, then he helped him up into a sitting position. "I didn't do anything, I only brought out what was already in you."

"In me?" he asked, but he couldn't help but letting it come out as a whimper.

"Let him eat something before you overload the dobe's tiny brain," they both turned around to see Sasuke holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

Just then Naruto's stomach grumbled quiet loudly; he blushed with embarrassment, but neither seemed to notice his predicament as the tray was put down in front of him. "Hey, I'm not a dobe you teme!"

"Hn," he grunted. Somehow that only managed to aggravate the blonde further.

"Okay, that's it, I'm going home," he said trying to pick the tray up but he even felt too weak to do that. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he feel so weak?

The fact this guy Kakashi was laughing at him wasn't making him feel any better. He reached out his arms and slowly pushed the blonde back down onto the sofa. "Don't you want to find out what is happening to you, if you go home now you never will."

That got Naruto's attention. As much as he wanted to run home and hide under the covers he still wanted to know what was going on. There had been too many questions running through his mind that wouldn't leave him alone. In the end his curiosity won over. He stared down the silver-haired man, waiting for him to continue, and it better be good, 'cause he was more than willing to beat up the man in front of him. Even if currently he couldn't move an inch…

"Eat your soup, there's plenty of time," Kakashi urged.

Naruto didn't want to eat, even if his stomach protested at the thought of no food, but it looked like Kakashi wasn't going to start until he did. The blonde sighed and with some effort he picked up the spoon and started to slurp up the miso soup. It was actually quite tasty, and he started tucking into it earnestly. Kakashi chuckled again and leaned back in his seat, watching the teen eat.

"You calm now?" Naruto nodded in reply.

"That feeling you had was your transformation taking place."

Naruto frowned. "Transformation?" he said between slurps.

"Yes."

Naruto hesitated, and slowly put the spoon back down. "I'm turning into a monster?"

"No, no," he said with a soothing voice. "You're simply embracing your heritage."

If Naruto wasn't confused before he certainly was now. "What's that meant to mean?"

"Now this is a long story, but you have to trust me that as hard as this is to believe that it is absolute fact."

Naruto continued to simply stare at him, he didn't really know why he trusted this guy. Maybe it was how he did seem truly sincere in his plea. So he nodded in agreement and waited for the other to continue. Sasuke had sat down beside the silver-haired man with a clear look of disinterest on his face. Kakashi leaned back, relaxing himself into the upholstery as he readied himself for the long explanation.

"Like any story it started a long time ago, I can't say exactly when since the majority of records have been destroyed, and historically we only have a few certain artifacts to go by. It was enough though to piece together our rich history, but tell me this Naruto: have you ever heard of Shangri La?"

Again Naruto was confused. "Shangri La?" of course he had heard of the myth. A sort of paradise that existed high in the Tibetan mountains, hidden amongst the clouds. A place where no one would ever age.

"Yes, Shangri la is real, although it was a civilization that existed at least a thousand years before the rule of Qin. The people of Shangri La possessed a civilization that far surpassed what you would call our modern world."

"What do you mean?" this was starting to make him feel nervous.

He watched how Kakashi reached into his pocket, taking out a flat silver card and placed it on the glass coffee table. Suddenly the middle started to glow and a beam of light shot out and Naruto watched with amazement as an image suddenly appeared. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie, a holographic image projecting a birds-eye view of a beautiful looking city. Tall, spiraling metallic towers, glowing hulls and walkways.

It was absolutely breathtaking

The scarves of clouds that surrounded it, giving the place an almost dream-like look. The snow-tipped mountains that the city seemed to be built on. Although in the city itself though there was no snow, but a lush garden took dominated the centre of the city.

"Shangri La was a civilization that was ruled by science, the technology that they had went far beyond your wildest imagination. It was a glowing city full of possibilities, but some would say what they lacked were morals. Which might be what led to its own destruction in the end. They simply didn't know when to stop.

"You see Shangri La wanted to cure all of humanity's _weaknesses_, no matter how good technology is there will always be problems with illness and death; they wanted the secret of eternal life. And the first step towards it was to cure disease; they did notice how some animals are immune to some diseases so they thought to pass on the gene onto humans.

"Tests were carried, gruesome tests with horrible results. Splicing human and animal DNA wasn't easy, deformities were common. They called it project Kaiju."

The video changed and Naruto thought he would be ill. The creatures, he didn't know what they were; they looked neither animal nor human but almost as if someone had melted the species together. Their faces, some long as if forming a snout, while others' were squashed in as if the skull collapsed in on itself. Patches of fur covered their twisted bodies, hands and legs bent out of shape like a dog's paw, or grafted together into what might have been a tail. Some even looked like their skin had been flayed off to reveal what looked like scales underneath.

It couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. It looked like something out of a twisted horror movie. How could anyone do that and simply get away with it?

"Why did no one stop them?" he couldn't help but ask.

"They were all consenting adults, they knew the risks; in the end it was all meant to be for the better," Kakashi explained.

"It took centuries before they managed to perfect it, and when they did there was another problem: controlling the beast within."

The image changed again, this time to something even worse; there was blood, so much blood everywhere. It was like a pack of rabid animals, black shadows with glowing teeth and claws, ripping into each other or fighting, trying to attack the scientists that were studying them. They were closer to the creature that Sasuke looked like, but seemed to be much bigger in size, somehow more threatening looking. If that was even possible.

"There was a constant battle of the mind, the question was if human willpower would be able to overthrow the animal instincts, because in the end that's all that separates humans from animals. We aren't ruled by our baser instincts, but have gone far beyond it. The creatures had to be taught it all again.

"The next phase was turning them back into humans, rather giving the creatures the possibility of shifting between one form and the other. As you can imagine it wasn't a pretty sight, but in the end they had success."

Naruto watched as the images changed again, this time it looked like an auditorium. Groups of scientists stood in front of what looked like normal people. Well they certainly looked far beyond the average-looking human. They were handsome with perfectly sculpted bodies and handsome faces, in fact they looked inhumanly beautiful… like Sasuke did, and that guy that had attacked him before.

He watched in stunned awe as they each transformed into the beasts, but instead of attacking everything in sight like the previous video, they were calm, like well-behaved pets. Sitting there and waiting for instructions as each one was sent through a series of agility tests. It was obvious that everyone was happy with the results if the cheers were anything to go by.

"In the end Project Kaiju had been a complete success, well that is until-"

Suddenly Sasuke stood up from his seat. He picked up the tray with the empty soup bowl and walked past them into entered the kitchen. There were sounds of running water and the clinkering of cutlery as Sasuke washed up the bowl. Kakashi had a look on his face that Naruto couldn't quite place; it looked like understanding but also sadness, maybe even remorse?

But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Kakashi started talking again. "There was an uprising."

Naruto almost jumped back when a set of glowing razor-sharp teeth tore across the screen. Behind it the what had once been a beautiful city was now a war zone. The main tower, once shining, blasted away fire spreading across the city. Dark thick smoke choking the once-blue sky as the destruction continued.

"Some saw their new lives as being no better than a domesticated pet, like part of their free will was stolen from them. There was war, there was death, one that seemed to be never-ending. It was all being led by a man named Uchiha Madara," a low growl came from the kitchen, causing Kakashi to pause.

When Naruto turned to look at Sasuke he noticed that the older man had his back to them, but it was easy enough to tell that he was angry. Something about that name had really riled the other up; even from here the blonde could feel his fury.

Kakashi cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "As I said it was war, utter chaos; soon the stability of Shangri La was also destroyed, the city was no more, its existence and knowledge lost forever."

The screen flashed bright, and Naruto realized that it was actually from an explosion. It reminded him of a nuclear blast, like the ones he had seen on movies. First it was a wave, forcing rock and vegetation to be blown away, then came the actual blast. A bright light consumed the wide city, engulfing everything within it until there seemed to be nothing else left.

It completely tore the landscape apart, disintegrating everything in its surroundings until nothing was left. Naruto watched the sight with shock, how all was simply lost by one bomb.

"Of course not everyone died, some possessing the Kaiju gene got away, continued to live in society, blending in and surviving. Passing the gene on through the generations. Currently there are at least thirty known major families that possess an active gene…" he said staring intensely into Naruto's blue eyes. "And you are one of them."

Naruto felt cold, numb in fact to the revelation. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want it to be true; he wanted Kakashi to lie, he wanted for all of this to be a damn lie! But so far after everything he had witnessed, not only with Sasuke, those other guys, the changes within himself, and now this video, it all pointed to the fact that Kakashi was telling him the truth.

He looked down at his hands, examining the digits, trying to imagine them looking like claws in the video. It made his head hurt, like there was a throbbing pressure at the backs of his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, pressing his sweaty hands against his temple trying to think, but it only seemed to make it worse.

Then he realized something, he wasn't a human anymore. Well he had never even been one in the first place. His whole life had been nothing but a great big lie; he wasn't human, but the result of some twisted experiment? That couldn't be right, there had to be more to him, his life shouldn't suddenly lose all the meaning it had, he shouldn't lose his identity like this.

Naruto hadn't realized but he was starting to hyperventilate. Kakashi was up from his seat immediately, he grasped him by his shoulder shouting at him trying to get him to snap out of it. But Naruto continued to stare blankly ahead of him, not really registering the other. His blue eyes were glazed over, chest feeling tight and constricted. He couldn't breathe.

Suddenly he was met by two dark pools, something soft and warm pressed against his lips. It took a while for his brain to register what was happening, and his blue eyes widened in shock.

He was being kissed!

Sasuke was kissing him! His lips still pressed firmly against his own, and just like that his mind was filled with the sensation of feeling those lips. It would have been nice if he weren't so shocked. Naruto pressed the palm of his hands firmly against Sasuke's chest and pushed him away from him, finally dislodging them from their heated kiss.

He quickly hurried, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, anything to get rid of that tingling feeling that spreading through his lips. One glance at Sasuke told him that the guy looked completely unperturbed. Simply sitting there, staring ahead of him. As if just a moment ago their lips weren't locked together in a fucking kiss! How the hell could anyone act like that, like there was nothing wrong with kissing another dude?

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" he demanded.

Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulders, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

This made Naruto even more annoyed. "So what, you just kiss anyone you like because you feel like it?" he shouted out in outrage.

The dark-haired man didn't reply, he simply stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Hn…" he grunted. "Not just anyone," and walked back into his room.

Naruto was stunned into silence, his mouth gaping in shock.

Kakashi barely managed to contain his laughter, and continued to snigger from his seat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sleep didn't come easily, not that he really even wanted to sleep after what he had found out. So he went towards the balcony, trying to clear his mind. And get away from Sasuke and Kakashi. Being around them only made the situation even more real.

It was chilly outside, his breath coming out like smoke, but to Naruto he didn't even really feel the cold anymore. His mind was so muddled up, like all the things he once knew were suddenly changed. What could he even class himself as; he wasn't a human anymore, but a strange creature. An experiment.

A Kaiju.

It did explain however why he always felt so out of place amongst all his friends. Like a part of him didn't belong, and why he was suddenly so comfortable around these complete strangers. But did that mean he wouldn't be able to go home ever again?

Would he be a danger to Iruka if he ever went back? What if he accidently turned into a beast, and-and…

God, he didn't even want to think about that; he couldn't imagine ever hurting his adoptive father. So that meant he couldn't go back home, for Iruka's safety he couldn't return. What would he do then, where would he go? Could Sasuke help him? That teme was the one who pulled him into this situation in the first place; he had been wonderfully ignorant of his 'identity' before, bastard had to take some responsibility.

When the sun finally rose it seemed just like any other day, the sky washed orange from its glow. The skyscrapers surrounding the apartment block glittered like diamonds. The city was only just starting to wake up, people getting on with their lives. Waking up, eating breakfast, driving to work or going to school. Naruto couldn't help but feel bitter.

While their lives remained the same, his had turned upside down; he felt it was like a bad dream. One that he couldn't wake up from.

"They say that no matter what the sun will rise."

He turned his head to see Kakashi standing by the open door, but Naruto didn't want to acknowledge him so he looked away. Kakashi walked up to him to come stand beside the young teen. They stood there in silence for a while, simply staring out at the wide city of Konoha. Naruto could tell though that Kakashi was just waiting to say something.

He sighed. "Just get on with it…" he mumbled.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm just saying that your life won't be that much of a change."

"Will I ever get to go back home?"

Kakashi paused in consideration; he tried to be careful with his wording. He knew how vulnerable the blonde was right now and he didn't want to upset the boy any further. "Right now I don't think it would be possible, it's too dangerous-"

"Then everything has changed," Naruto cut in, not wanting to hear anymore.

"You're still you."

Naruto didn't say anything; instead he turned his head to the side to look at older man.

"The gene had always been in you, it doesn't change your personality, your thoughts, dream or hopes. It is a part of you and always has been, so stop thinking so much about it or you might start losing your hair like Sasuke."

Naruto couldn't help but snort. "Eh, Sasuke is balding?"

"Yup, right here," he said, pointing at his own forehead. "He's got a receding hairline but because of the way he styles his hair it's not even noticeable."

Naruto couldn't help contain his laughter anymore, it all burst out, and he had to support himself against the railing to stop himself from collapsing with laughter. Just like that all the negative thoughts that had filled his mind before left him, and he felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted from him. He continued to laugh, hanging by the edge trying to catch his breath.

"Feel better now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah… thanks," he said sincerely. He guessed that he didn't really feel any different… the news had definitely shocked him but he was surprised by how quickly he managed to accept his new reality, even if he was still a little bitter about it.

"C'mon, let's have breakfast, I can make some mean pancakes."

Naruto nodded and followed him inside the apartment. Kakashi went straight to the adjoining kitchen, taking out a pan and a bowl before moving on to the refrigerator and taking out the necessary ingredients with him. Naruto sat himself down by the counter isle, watching the older man start mixing everything together with expert precision, working quick and meticulously. He couldn't help but be reminded of Iruka and how he worked in the kitchen; the familiarity calmed him.

A plate with three large pancakes was pushed towards him, with a bottle of maple syrup. Then Kakashi quickly went back towards the fridge taking out a carton of orange juice and pouring him a glass to drink with his breakfast, then he made his own. While they ate Naruto started looking around the apartment; he noticed that a few pieces of furniture didn't exactly seem 'right'. At first he thought they were modern sculptures or something like that, but now he got the distinct feeling that they weren't…just like that silver 'projection' card that Kakashi had taken out before.

"I thought you said all the technology of Shangri-La was lost after the blast."

"Hmm?" Kakashi mumbled through a mouth full of food. He swallowed it quickly, taking a swig of his own juice to force the pancakes down. "Those that ran away took things with them, years later others went back going to the site and scavenging whatever remains they could find, even managing to recreate some of the much simpler technologies such as the card projector, or the like barrier over the front door."

His gaze turned back to the mysterious runes he had seen before carved over the door. It was then that he noticed that they weren't exactly carvings; they looked more like indentations within the wood, like they actually belonged there.

"Those white ball-like ones are aura eliminators; it hides our presence from other Kaiju's."

Naruto nodded in understanding, but there was still one thing that was bugging him. "Sasuke said I was being hunted, and today, no-no yesterday..." Naruto pasued, he couldn't believe that a day had already passed, time had somehow managed to get merged together. "That guy called me a submissive; why is that?"

Kakashi hesitated, he really didn't want to go into this right now, but if he didn't things might actually get worse. He might as well get things over and done with it, traumatize the poor kid some more.

"Now this part you may like less than the other stuff I had told you."

Instantly the apprehension within him grew, but Naruto promised himself that he wouldn't have another freak out like before again.

"In essential Kaiju are still animals, and therefore there are certain needs that they need to fulfill; one of them is finding a mate. Seasons or in your case reaching sexual maturity would trigger not only the transformation, but also the need for you to mate and build a family. But, and I don't know if this is an effect of the genetic experiments or a cruel fate of nature itself…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to finish.

"What, tell me what it is."

"There are male and female Kaiju just like with any species, but some males have the ability to bear young and some females have the ability to 'change' their sex and so taking on alpha or beta roles within the relationship, although that isn't as that common..."

"Wait, wait a second, '_bear young'_ did you say, as in _babies_? You didn't really mean that, right? Right?"

When Kakashi didn't reply his discomfort level rose to the max. He jumped up from his seat away from the older man, wanting to create some distance between them. He looked down at himself, particularly his stomach, where he imagined what kind of organ was 'growing' there.

"Right, I'm going now," he said turning around, ready to leave the apartment.

"Wait what, hey-hey you can't do that!" Kakashi shouted, quickly jumping up to stop him. He reached for Naruto's shoulders trying to pull him back, only for the blonde to throw him off.

"Well I'm not staying here!" he shouted back at him.

But instead of being able to walk forward he hit into something hard and solid. Naruto stumbled back and looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of him, in all his intimidating glory.

"And what would you do out there, it's mating season right now; this city is surrounded by a dozen or so dominants out for your ass. Wanting nothing more to do than get you onto the nearest wall and Fuck. You. Raw."

With each punctuated word Naruto's tanned expression became paler. He took a few steps back, his back hitting against the back of the sofa, and he fell against the upholstery. He felt sick at the thought. Something like this just didn't happen in real life. In one moment his life went from being simple and ordinary Uzumaki Naruto, to genetic experiment, and now some sort of weird baby maker?

This was totally unreal.

Then he realized something; what about Sasuke, wasn't he also one of them? "What about you then? You're also one, right? One of these 'dominants'?" he said the last part quietly, hoping beyond hope that Sasuke wasn't.

"Yes."

"Then aren't you also-"

But Sasuke quickly raised his hand to silence him. "Trust me dobe, you're the last person I'd want to be mated with," he replied and sat down.

Naruto didn't know if he should be insulted by that or not.

* * *

><p><em>Kaiju actual means 'Strange beast' often referring towards monster movies such as Godzilla, research it. <em>

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	6. Moving on

_Ah so many updates, 'Dear Sensei', then 'My One & Only' and now on Kaiju. The next story to update will Origo. _

_After such a long explanation of the last chapter I made a shorter one focusing more on what Sasuke is going through. And who he is. Hope that things will make more sense to everyone, but I also want everyone to understand that his and Naruto's attraction won't be instant. Because of obligation and fear._

_Beta read by Kuro Mitsu, worship her!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Moving on<p>

Sasuke watched the scene with mild interest, simply waiting for things to blow up.

Well not really, as long as the blonde kept calm and didn't lose control again then he really didn't care what happened. Still, he was starting to wonder about the teen's mental issues. This much information must really be starting to affect the teen. Especially with how silent he was.

He watched as Naruto stayed quiet as Kakashi tried to explain his new situation and status. Even though he didn't reply the emotions that ran through his face were enough to tell Sasuke what was going through his mind. It was obvious he was panicking silently, his wide blue eyes that were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep and the sweat on his brow was enough to reveal his anxiety. Not that Sasuke didn't expect it; he would also be like that if he had been told all that information in such a short time.

Sasuke had grown up with the knowledge, he had been trained since birth to control his inner beast so he wouldn't lash out like others. He had been taught the rules, the right etiquette, and behavior that has been established throughout Kaiju society.

Too bad all of that flew out of the window when mating season came along.

It was almost as if they went mad, letting the inner beast out to roam the streets, and raise havoc. He had his hands full trying to keep things in order, stop them from killing people while they searched for a mate. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if there were more betas around, only one the area though. One beta in the whole damn city, acting as a blazing beacon for any dominants out there, and he had to go out there and take care of the situation because that's what Uchiha's did.

The thing was that just like in any type of society there were lawmakers and those that reinforced it. The Uchiha's had always acted as the police force, a task put on them after the war. A sort of honour given to them after the war, but to him it was nothing but a burden. He didn't want the job, he didn't want the responsibility, but being part of the Uchiha family meant he had to. It's all he was born for.

Their job was simple, trying to keep order; just like with any other animal when their families got bigger they needed to expand their territories, which meant war. But mating season was always the worst time, and now he was stuck taking care of a newly emerged beta Kaiju who didn't seem to be part of any particular family, a notion that worried Sasuke.

The kid was powerful, his chakra levels were off the charts when they were fully released; that meant that Naruto also came from a strong family. Yet Sasuke had never heard off the Uzumaki's, no such family was listed. Then there were those eyes; normal Kaiju's eyes blazed with electric blue glow, but Naruto's were ruby red. An abnormality, he had never seen anything like that before, and Sasuke hated not knowing. It made him edgy.

Sasuke gazed over to the beta, looking him up and down; Uzumaki Naruto was a wonderful little enigma. One that he really didn't want to figure out…

He watched as his tutor tried to get through to the blonde, but as Naruto didn't reply to him or even talk to the other man. In the end Kakashi had given up mid-explanation and left the apartment, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Great, now he was stuck with the brat on his own, he cursed inwardly.

Sasuke tried to concentrate on his magazine, trying to ignore the blonde, but with Kakashi gone he was almost hyper-aware of the other. There was this strange sort of calm hanging over him; a quick look over the magazine revealed the passive, almost defeated look the blonde wore. He looked back down at the magazine, trying to forget that the boy was actually there.

It worked for a while before Naruto started talking.

"Call me crazy but… I think I'm okay with this."

Sasuke looked up from his magazine to regard the blonde teen next to him. "You're crazy."

"No, no, I mean as long as I stay here I'll be okay, right? Those suppresser things will hide me, so that those alphas can't find me… right?"

Naruto tried to be hopeful, but as the silence between them continued he started feeling less and less so. Sasuke could tell that easily, the blonde was like an open book, every emotion he felt was clearly shown on his face.

He regarded those bright beautiful blue eyes that slowly seemed to dim since Sasuke wasn't replying to him. The older man sighed and put his magazine down, deciding that there was no point in delaying this further. It would also start affecting him soon enough, so he had to be ready.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

Sasuke felt a headache coming up; he knew he wasn't going to like this.

"When you reached your birthday you also reached maturity. Ever since then your body has been pumping out pheromones, calling out to any availably alpha in the area to make _sweet love _to you until you are fat and filled with many cute little babies."

He paused, noticing how uncomfortable the blonde was getting with his explanation, but he really had to get through this. Putting it off would only make things worse.

"Those machines will stop other Kaiju's from detecting your aura, but pheromones are a whole different issue. Can't really block the sense of smell," he said waving his hand over his nose. "They may not be able to exactly pinpoint where you are but they know you are here, and as long as you don't have a mate the pheromones get stronger. Driving them almost insane in an attempt to find you."

Naruto went thoughtfully quiet. "Wouldn't it start affecting you as well?"

Sasuke gave a derisive snort and returned back to his magazine. "I have a lot more control than to just give in to my baser instincts."

Naruto frowned; he didn't look away from the other. "Then why did you protect me?"

Now that question caught Sasuke by surprise. Now naturally he could have answered that it was his job, he protected weak little betas, delivering them to the council, especially those that have no family like the blonde did. But Sasuke hadn't handed him over, he didn't contact anyone from the council, no one to pick the kid up to keep him safe. So why hadn't he?

"Hn…" he grunted, not being able to think of anything else.

"'Hn'? That's not an answer…"

"Hn…" he didn't have an answer.

Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms in a huff and looking away from the other. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"Dobe," Sasuke grunted in reply.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Iruka sat in the living room with the blinds closed, the lights off. The only light came from the glare of his phone. He waited; he hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten, the cake he'd made was thrown in the trash.

Naruto didn't call. No message, nothing.

He was worried, expecting the worst, expecting the change to have taken place. It was the only explanation he had why Naruto hadn't called him. This left him with a problem. He had to report back to headquarters that he was missing, but he couldn't, he didn't want to.

"If only…"

If only the mistakes of our past didn't exit. Shangri La, utopia, and in an attempt to better themselves they opened up Pandora's Box and released a beast into the world. The people of Shangri La, with all their wisdom made only one mistake: trying to become more than human. Trying to become gods. They built a city amongst the clouds, what more arrogance was needed to prove their ego?

So they created them, the Kaiju, the beasts. A revolutionary step in science, something that was praised and then very much regretted. After the war, Shangri La was destroyed but the majority of the people survived. As the Kaiju escaped free it became a mission of the people to rectify their mistake, kill what they had created. So the 'Agency' was set up, people trained to kill the beasts.

Problem was that just like any versatile animal they breed like… rabbits. Numbers rising from just ten to a hundreds in under ten years. Now the numbers were unknown, guesses were somewhere in the thirty thousand, maybe more.

About a thousand Kaiju were found and killed almost every year, many of them teenagers. As soon as they reached maturity if the change took place they were simply killed, that was his job. That was what he was meant to do. It was his job to kill his adopted son.

But he couldn't.

It took Iruka years to find him; Naruto had been his first assignment, and he simply couldn't do it. No matter what his obligation. They were taught that Kaiju were mindless, they left their minds behind when they transformed into monsters. He learned from being around Naruto, watching him grow up to the young man he was now that it wasn't that simple.

The main problem was that he couldn't simply tell the Agency that he didn't have Naruto, they would know that he had lied to them before. They would not only kill him but hunt down Naruto because they knew who he was. They knew what he looked like, his age, his likes and dislikes. They knew everything about his adopted son, because Iruka told them.

And for that he hated himself.

He had given his own son up.

So what to do now? He couldn't report back that Naruto was still alive, especially after he said that he had taken care of it. They expected Naruto to be dead by now. He would have to make up a good enough lie, something that was convincing enough, which might be easy… then he would have to provide evidence. A body. Now that part would be difficult. He would have to find a Kaiju in the same gender, build, and looks.

Now how difficult could that be finding a blonde teenager in Japan?

He felt almost disgusted about the fact that even though he wasn't willing to kill Naruto he was more than ready to kill some random kid to save his son. But that's how it was, he cared about Naruto, and only Naruto.

The brunette sighed and stood up, pocketing his phone before going to his room to change his clothes. Iruka took off his sleep clothes and changed into his Agency gear, which was mostly black in colour. The outfit itself had been designed to look like a modern business suit, white shirt, plain tie and suit jacket with slacks. Obviously they were not what they seemed. The shirt and suits were lined with a special mech that acted almost like a bulletproof vest. Well it was still actually stronger than a vest, able to withstand the strong claws of the beast, and even self-repaired.

He then reached inside his wardrobe, pressing against the side of the panel making that side glow. Suddenly the panel opened up and a row of shelves zoomed out, at least five of them nearly a meter long, with sets of silver disks packed tightly together. Iruka pressed the side of his cuffs, lights beamed out of them and they hit the right side of the shelf, he moved his hands slowly along the shelf, and the light went over them just like a scanner. Glowing numbers appeared over the cuffs, quickly rising until to the hundreds.

When the he was finished he straightened his clothes, grabbed the thick trench coat and scarf hanging in the wardrobe and put them on. He looked himself in the mirror and sneered at the reflection staring back at him. He hated his uniform, it made him look so cold and detached. Right now however none of that mattered, he had a job to do.

With one last look around his apartment, Iruka grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, as you can guess things wont go well or be peaceful for long. I also hope that I managed to portray Sasuke's feelings properly, and Iruka's dilema. <em>

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	7. Overwhelmed

_Hello everyone, I know this chapter has been long awaited, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to put it up. It had been such a long time since I've written for this fic that I had forgotten the plot! I know, it was terrible of me, but I'm finally getting back into writing and hopefully will get better with my updates. _

_I did draw some fanart for this fic though, the link can be found on my profile page with all my other fanarts. _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Overwhelmed<p>

Iruka sighed, pushing the buttons of his cufflinks to make his weapons disappear again. He looked down at the dead child in front of him, his eyes brimming up with tears as he looked down at the lifeless eyes, the blood pooling out of his stomach and his mouth. It was a gruesome sight. The kid had been simply walking around in the night, probably going home to his family and his warm bed.

And here Iruka was, who had snuffed it all out in a blink of an eye.

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, he would have to act quickly and get rid of this body before he was spotted. Burn the body, keep the head, but first he needed to make a few changes. The kid looked almost like Naruto, his hair was the same length and shade of blonde, but his eyes were too pale, nothing that contacts couldn't fix. Then the familiar scars that Naruto carried, but he could probably make it with a pen-laser, the burn wouldn't be too deep and since he was already dead he wouldn't bleed much either.

Hopefully that would be enough, he would also have to send them a DNA sample; a few hair strands should do the trick, although a blood sample would be more ideal. He could probably get away by simply saying that there wasn't enough time for him to gather a proper sample.

So that's what he did, quickly taking a picture of the unknown kid and then dragging his lifeless body deep into a dark alley. He took out a flat disk placing it on the ground, sliding his thumb across the sleek surface; it shone brightly and suddenly the surface seemed to fold out like origami paper and expand until it was about the size of a lift. He opened the door and pushed the body inside, and closed the door behind it.

He then hurried, pressing a set of buttons on the outside so that the surface of the box started to ripple and instantly the surface camouflaged to that to the background. Then he pressed another button and instantly the incinerator was activated. This way the body would be gotten rid of safely and the ashes removed, leaving no evidence behind.

When it was done he pushed a button on his sleeve and the rectangular box folded down again into a small flat sheet again that he pocketed. This was it then, he would have to send the picture and sample quickly to headquarters, there's only so much time he could stall. Looking one more time around the alleyway, making sure that he wasn't seen again, and hurried back home.

All he now had to do was find Naruto and hide him somewhere, before they started asking too many questions. Because after tonight he would be leaving the agency and going into hiding with his son.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke didn't even realize what he was doing until he was almost nose to nose with the sleeping blonde in front of him. Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch which meant that he was left simply staring at the younger teen studying him. The light tan of his skin that matched the sunshine blonde of his hair. Those whisker-like scars on his cheeks made him wonder but didn't want to ask. The steady sound of his breathing, how his chest slowly rose up and down, he was staring at the sight transfixed.

At the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't do this, the blonde was sleeping. He didn't know a single thing about what the beast inside Sasuke would do to his innocent body as he slept so soundly.

Sasuke jumped away from the body and started pacing the living room, occasionally throwing the sleeping teen a few furtive glances. He couldn't explain how this happened. He wasn't the type of person who simply let his hormones get the better of him. Sasuke had been around enough betas in his lifetime when they were in heat, and never before had their pheromones affected him like this before.

He needed to get rid of this, get him to the council, or a safe-house, somewhere, anywhere, especially away from him.

God, where was Kakashi when you needed that hentai bastard?

It was already late in the afternoon; his sensei had been gone all morning, probably getting into contact with headquarters. He quickly took out his phone and ran into his bedroom so that he could call him, hopefully Kakashi wasn't too busy.

"Kakashi?!"

"Sasuke I'm trying to get in contact with them, but it's the season as you know so everyone is spending it privately…"

The Uchiha hissed. "Everyone can't be 'busy'!"

"I did manage to get hold of Shizune, she wants him checked out as soon as possible and have his lineage figured out. There have been lots of Kaiju lost throughout the ages and she wants to map his family tree properly. There's also a gathering next week for prospective mates, who knows, he might find someone there."

"A mating, so soon? He doesn't know anything about us, this is only rushing him," Sasuke tried to argue.

"She didn't say anything about him finding a mate then, just for him to attend. You know how dangerous things can be for unmated betas," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke did know how dangerous things could be, what happened to Naruto today was only a small fraction of the things that could happen. He had seen occasions where hundreds of alphas chased an eligible beta, many had gotten hurt that day. The beta had died. It was the worst atrocity their community had ever seen, and Sasuke was glad that he would never have to bear witness to anything like that again.

"Shizune is sending someone over to help, a young agent from root…"

"Root? Why is someone from root getting involved?" Root was an elite force in the Kaiju army, they were specially trained in the art of killing, assassins. An escort mission wasn't exactly their forte.

"It's the season Sasuke, there will be a lot of alphas out there waiting to sniff him out. You and he will need the best protection that we can provide."

"Wait! Me, why me?!" he shouted.

"You're going with him of course; he knows and trusts you, it would be too stressful for him to be suddenly sent on this journey with a complete stranger. And I'm sure that you don't want him to go on his own as well…"

Sasuke almost crushed the phone in his hand. "What's that meant to mean?!"

"Goodbye Sasuke, the root member will arrive soon. I'll almost there and have brought a few new clothes for our guest."

There was a click and the line went dead. The Uchiha was just staring at his phone, not really believing the predicament his sensei had put him under. He needed to create distance between himself and that dobe, not be closer to him and have another bloody Kaiju in close vicinity. Okay, he could do this… just this one trip and then he could leave it all behind and forget about Naruto. Yeah he would do that, this was pheromones talking after all, once his heat was over these 'feelings' would all be gone.

Sasuke sighed heavily and pocketed his phone, he should probably also pack his own things. They would be leaving as soon as Kakashi came back. So he took a backpack out of his closet and gathered a few clothes to pack inside. The council was at a hidden location deep underground, they had to hide from both the Agency and humans. They were never truly safe. It would take a few days to reach the main base, their community had different 'houses' all over the world, but their capital was located in Japan. He had only been there when he was younger, but as soon as he was old enough he had moved away, never enjoying their crowded home.

He had almost finished his packing when he heard a shifting sound coming from the living room. His first thought was that Naruto may be up, but he was sure that dobe would be more noisy than this… he didn't seem like the type who would keep quiet. It couldn't be his sensei either, since he would have made his presence know. Kakashi knew how paranoid he was. That meant that somebody else was in apartment, with Naruto!

Quickly he stormed towards his bedroom door and threw the door open and the sight that met him was one that made his blood boil. A male was leaning over the still sleeping blonde, short dark hair surrounded his pale handsome face, but what got to Sasuke the most was the fact that this guy was sniffing all over the sleeping teen, taking in the scent of his heat like it was a drug. Sasuke growled throatily; he quickly went into an offensive stance, catching the attention of the unaware alpha, who looked up smirking at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a growl.

"Ah, you must be Uchiha-san," the stranger said, a smile still firmly in place.

"You have me at a disadvantage then," Sasuke replied, still not giving in on his fighting stance.

"Just call me Sai, I'm a member of root. I'm sure that Kakashi said that you were expecting me?"

Sasuke nodded and slowly went towards the other male, coming to a stop between him and the sleeping blonde. Sai, noticing the sudden protectiveness, couldn't help but let his smile grow even wider. He had heard about the last Uchiha and he had no interest in finding a mate; well it sure looked like he had an interest now that was for certain. Slowly he turned around and sat down on the nearby chair, his eyes still firmly fixed on Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't like this guy at all; root or not, he shouldn't be eying up a defenseless beta like that. Before he could take steps to make sure that Sai understood not to go after the teen he was interrupted by his front door opening and Kakashi stepping through with a few plastic bags. He looked from Sasuke to the new guest, wondering why there was such animosity in the air, until he saw the sleeping kid on the couch.

"Now boys cool your heels, we have a long journey ahead of us so we shouldn't be fighting," he said good-naturedly, putting the bags down on the floor.

The Uchiha simple grunted while the root member simply continued to smile. "I got him a few clothes," he said. "Wake the kid up so that we can get a move on."

Sasuke nodded and moved towards the still sleeping blonde. "Oi dobe, get up sleeping beauty," he said shaking his shoulder.

Naruto groaned, not at all enjoying the fact that he was suddenly being woken up like this. He grumbled and tried to swat the offending hand away from him, it was too early for Iruka to be waking him up. He turned around, hoping that his guardian would finally get the message, only to be met by an annoyed growl like that of a dog. Confusion filled the teen as he opened his eyes to realize that it wasn't Iruka that was looming over him, but a grumpy dark-haired man who was glaring at him.

"Uwaa!" he shouted, jumping away from the angry man that was in his room, only to realize that he wasn't in his room, or in his warm bed. But in a strange room, lying on a couch, surrounded by three other guys.

"What-what, what's going on?!" he shouted out in bewilderment.

"Idiot, stop shouting!" the raven in front of him snapped.

Naruto just stared at him, it took him a while to get his mind in gear and everything came crashing back down into him. God, so that all hadn't been some kind of fucked up dream, he really was the product of some genetic fucked up experiment. He felt like puking. Sasuke was just looking down at with a frown before he sighed and stepped away from him.

"Get moving dobe, we have to leave before it gets dark."

"'Leave'? Where are we going?" the blonde asked, finally noticing the new guy watching him with a wide smile. "And who's that guy?" he asked.

Kakashi answered him. "We're going to Konoha, where we'll meet with the council and hopefully figure out a few things. Maybe even find your real family."

"My family?" he couldn't help his voice croaking, he hadn't even considered the possibility of finding out who his real parents were. He had never even thought about it, Iruka had been the only parent he had ever needed. But now it wasn't as if Naruto could ever go back home, he wouldn't be able to see his guardian again.

"Maybe, I'm not making any promises, now how about you go get yourself cleaned up and have a shower, and then we'll leave," he said, handing the blonde some clothes and a toothbrush. "You'll find paste and soap in the bathroom."

Naruto nodded and went in the direction Kakashi pointed, stepping through the bathroom door and closing it behind him. He sighed tiredly, resting his back against the cool surface before he slowly started stripping his clothes off. He put the shower on, testing the water with his fingers until he was sure that it was the right temperature until he stepped inside and closed the glass partition. He groaned out happily when the warm water drizzled over his tired body, washing away some of the stress he had endured since… yesterday? Kami had it really only been one day?

That seemed surreal, a part of him felt like he had been enduring this nightmare for… forever…

The blonde rolled his shoulders before picking up one of the shampoo bottles and squeezed some of the gel out before lathering it into his hair. Orange scented he noticed. He didn't think Sasuke would be the type to have orange scented shampoo, he seemed the type who would wear one of those metrosexual brands like Axe Freeze or something.

It felt like he was finally getting cleaned; after the chase, all that running, then the news about his heritage, made him feel almost …dirty. Like right now he wasn't part of himself. He might have said that he was okay with the whole thing with Kakashi and that bastard, but he wasn't. He really wasn't. His eyes stung, and he could feel himself crying. Naruto flinched when his back hit against the cool tile surface before he slowly slid down. He hunched over, letting the warm water simply beat over him as he continued to cry on.

When he finally stopped Naruto wasn't too sure how long he had been sitting there bawling his eyes out, and he hated himself for being so weak. The water had gone cold; carefully he stood up not wanting to slip on the smooth surface, and put the shower off. He grabbed the towel off the rack and quickly started drying himself off before getting dressed. Naruto was slightly embarrassed to realize that Kakashi had gotten him a pair of froggy print boxers, not to mention that the rest of the clothes were a perfect fit. He gathered up his dirty things and left the bathroom, still toweling his blonde hair.

Everybody was already packed and ready; Kakashi quickly took his clothes and threw them in a bag. "We can wash them later," he simply said. "Here, spray this on you," and handed him a small bottle.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"A pheromone inhibitor, it will mute your scent a little, and we should be able to leave the building safely without being tracked."

Naruto nodded and started spraying whatever was in the bottle on him. It was scentless but there must be something inside it that helped. He didn't notice how Sasuke's shoulders seemed to drop slightly. He gave the spray back and Kakashi put it inside his bag, and then he was handed a new thick jacket, his old one he had forgotten got damaged in the scrimmage.

"Okay everyone, are we ready?" Kakashi called out.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and was about to lead the way when Naruto stopped him.

"Wait!" he said, going to where his old jacket was disposed and started rummaging through it.

"What now?" Sasuke sighed and watched the blonde search through the pocket before exclaiming out in surprise when he finally found what he was looking for. "A frog?" he asked when he saw the green frog 'thing' that the blonde was holding.

Naruto didn't say anything, simply looked at his birthday present forlornly. This was the only thing he had left that would remind him of home, especially since he knew there was no chance of him ever going back. He put the purse inside his pocket before going out of the waiting open door into the unknown.

* * *

><p><em>Remember to check out the fanart I drew for this fic,you can see how I imagine them to look like. Links can be found on my profile page.<em>

_Review and join the dark side! _


	8. Underground

_Yeah, I know, I know it has been a while and now I come back with such a short chapter. I did lose my notes for this fic though so that's not fun. And I have like other fic's that I'm also trying to figure out. Writing is not easy I'll tell you that, especially when I keep having ideas for new fics. So I do want to reassure everyone that I am still writing just very slowly._

_(chapter unbetaed)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Underground<p>

When they had told him that the location was underground he didn't expect to be brought to the Konoha metro station. He looked around the busy area, people going in and out not realising what the real world was actually like. That they were surrounded by a secret world of monsters and mutants, or whatever he was meant to be. Really part of him didn't know what was going to happen now, all he could was follow his… guardians? Chaperones? Is that what these people he 'just' met where to him, or did that really matter now?

It was too late for him to turn back .He was going away from his home, his school, work, and everything he knew; to a new place to discover him himself. God as if that didn't sound like some sort new age ideology, but maybe that's what life changing experiences did to you. You become a douche philosopher.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he followed Kakashi through the crowded subway station, he couldn't understand how silver haired man could slither through those crowds like a snake without bumping into other people. While he couldn't even more a few feet without getting elbowed in a shoulder, or nudged in the side. The moved past the ticket station through the large hall, past random restaurants, and girly gift shops. As he looked around the his gaze landing on a ramen shop he felt a hard slam against his side and lost his balance.

Naruto could feel himself falling, he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch himself. He expected to meet the cold hand ground, but instead he stopped mid air. Blue eyes opened and he realised that he was being held from behind, his toes barely touching the ground while his upper body was slumped just a foot above the cold marble ground.

"You need to be more careful Naru-chan," Sai whispered into his ear, and then he felt something grinding against his backside.

A heavy blush bloomed over the blonde's tanned cheeks, filled with both embarrassment and anger. He moved quickly, turning to punch that obnoxious bastard only to have hand caught by Sasuke who gave Sai a deadly glare. Naruto was surprised when he realised that for some reason he had been positioned behind the dark haired man while they had some sort of silent conversation going between them. Although by getting a better look at them he saw that it was more than just a conversation… it was a fight. Or something like that, it was like they were posturing, puffing out their chests like gorillas.

Somehow it made him feel very warm inside.

As soon as they started they had stopped and now Sasuke was dragging him away back to where Kakashi was waiting for them outside an out of order men's bathroom. Now the situation had gotten even sketchier, he was going to a public bathroom in with 3 other men, yeah he felt really safe. Chances were he was actually drugged and everything was actually a hallucination distracting him from being triple teamed by 3 burly men. The blonde couldn't help but giggle, he must be going crazy, Sasuke noticed his behaviour but didn't comment.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow when he saw their joined hands, but didn't say anything only opened the bathroom door to let them through. Once inside Naruto felt queasy, it was a clean place, almost sterile actually. Kakashi went towards one of the mirrors he swiped his across the reflective surface, suddenly five glowing dots appear on the mirror. He pressed them in a random sequence, suddenly there was scraping noise and the blonde turned around to see the toilet stall moving. The walls seemed to buckle and then slowly moved back into the wall, toilet included, to reveal a hole.

An opaque box rose from underneath, a partition opened and Sasuke dragged him inside with Kakashi and Sai following them right behind. While on the inside it box looked plain in the inside was the opposite, there were lights around the edge illuminating the small space in a light blue glow. It sort of reminded him of an elevator, it even had a small monitor on a wall that only had two buttons. The older man pushed the second button, the lift started to lurch and they started moving down.

Naruto couldn't see how fast they were going it was dark outside the opaque glass, but he could feel the effects of the speed. They were going down but Naruto wondered how far, he vaguely remembered from science classes to get to the centre of the earth you would have to dig down over 6000km. So how far down were they going? Although there probably wouldn't be a more cooler way to die. By now he was sure that he was going hysterical, unless he already was.

"So when you said it was underground you meant that it was actually '_underground'_?!" nobody answered him. Naruto didn't take that as a good sign.

The lift started to slow down and then stopped, breaking him from his musing, they waited for a while then the doors slowly opened. He was met with another dimly lit tunnel, and they calmly went through it until they met by a thick metal doors. Kakashi placed his arm against a pad until the display turned green, the metal doors slowly slid open to reveal a mass of glowing lights in the distance. Naruto stepped forward to get a better look and a gasp left him when he saw the amazing sight before.

In front of him was a bridge that lead over a canyon, the bridge connected to a large structure in the middle. It was like something out of that movie 'City of Ember', the structures carved out of hard stone, with string of lanterns looping from building to building, all leading towards the massive almost temple like structure in the middle. But it wasn't that barren and arid like stuff in that movie had been. There was a lot of vegetation of actually, probably enough light from the thousands of lanterns. For water there was a large water fall that came through the out of the stone wall behind it, the torrent of water going down straight into what looked like a reservoir.

There were random bursts of steam, bursting from odd areas in the city, Naruto guessed whatever powered the whole city was geothermic. He followed Kakashi in awe as he followed the older man towards the bridge. Again the grey haired man placed his on a small podium next to him, suddenly light emerged from the edge of the cliff. Connecting one side of the cliff to the structure in the middle, it seemed to solidify to make a proper walk-way; which Kakashi walked across confidentially.

Sasuke followed and maybe understanding Naruto's apprehension held his hand as they walked across the bridge, with Sai bringing up the rear.

As soon as they entered the village Naruto felt eyes on him. Lots of eyes piercing him, inspecting him, following his every step. This was very reminiscent of his experience with those horny alpha's in the park. But he had that pheromone blocker stuff on him, they shouldn't be able to scent whatever he was. Hopefully they were just curious as to who the new guy in their home was, and those looks didn't mean anything else beyond that. Naruto had also noticed that there were many stares aimed at Sasuke, most filled with admiration and something that Naruto could only explain as lust. He did however miss the envious once that noticed their still joined hands.

They made their way through the many narrow streets, until they reached the giant tower that stood in the centre of the vast village. Kakashi nodded at some masked men that stood on either side of the doorway and went through an archway into the foyer that held that spiral staircase. The blonde felt more apprehensive as they simply walked through the place with no one telling him what was going on, although he felt like he couldn't ask what was going to happen to him either. He was pretty sure however that it wasn't going to end well for him.

Kakashi opened another set of his double doors that led into a large office, were a busty blonde woman sat behind a large oak desk. She looked up from her paperwork, her dark blue eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

"So Kakashi is this the kid, the lost little beta?" she asked, her red lips twisting to a smirk.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, this is Uzumaki Naruto he just came of age," the silver haired man replied.

The blonde woman stood up and walked towards him her long manicured fingers grabbed his chin, and forced him to look straight into her eyes. She scanned his face with a thoughtful hum, her thumb travelling across his scarred cheeks for a bit then she let him go.

"We'll have to take blood sample and verify his linage, but I do have a few suspicions. Shizune ready a room for the procedure."

Naruto nearly jumped when he saw a dark haired woman melt out of the shadows, giving a nod at Tsunade, and leave just as silently as she came. Kakashi nudged him in her direction, and with one last apprehensive look at Sasuke he followed her out of the office, leaving everyone else behind.

After the blonde had left Kakashi turned to look back at the older woman. "You have some suspicions Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade tapped a long fingers against the shiny surface of her desk, as she rounded it. Then she sat down on her chair clasping her hands together under her chin. "There's something very familiar about him…," she then trained her stormy blue eyes on Kakashi. "You must have noticed it to."

Kakashi froze, he had noticed that there was some similarities between and someone else, but he didn't think that it was possible.

"We'll have to wait for the blood test results first of course to establish his lineage, until then however you Uchiha have a new mission. I'm assigning you to keep the kid company during the season and look after him. The last thing we want is something unfortunate happening."

Sasuke spluttered in disbelieve. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Think of it like a small vacation Uchiha, you could use the time of."

"I could do it Tsunade-sama!" Sai chirped in, a little to eagerly for Sasuke's liking. A fixed a glare on the dark-haired man, the thought of that smiling bastard and Naruto alone together just set him on edge.

"Hn, I'll do it," he said and quickly turned to leave ignoring the knowing look Kakashi was giving him.

It didn't take Sasuke long to find the blonde, he was in the medical bay, sitting on the examining table, the sleeve of his right arm rolled up to expose his inner elbow. His other hand clasped around it to apply pressure. Shizune had already taken the blood, Sasuke just saw her place two veils in a container, then reach for a plaster applying it on Naruto's needle mark. Then with a final nod at the blonde, picked up the container and walked out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke with a wiry smile. "Not very talkative is she."

"Hn, assassins don't have much to say much," not at all regretting his words when he saw how pale the blonde beta had suddenly become.

"She's a what?!"

"Hurry up, you must be hungry right?" then turned around to leave confident that Naruto would follow him.

"Hey wait, what do you mean she's an assassin, Sasuke!"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They found a ramen stall not too far away from the tower. The blonde was surprised when the place looked like any other street vendor, he expected something grander. Well not that it mattered as long as they served good ramen. Naruto dug into his bowl with gusto, but as soon as he took his first bite all he was reminded of was what he was leaving behind. His father, his school, his job… everything he couldn't go back to. He slurped on his noodles without enthusiasm. The sudden change in his demeanour must have been noticed by Sasuke, who sighed placed down his cup of green tea.

"What is it now, dobe?" he asked passively.

Naruto could feel his temple throb in irritation, "Don't call me that that teme! " he shouted, but his face heated up in embarrassment when he realised that everyone was staring at him. Quickly he sat down on his stool trying to hide his face under his hands.

Silence passed between them, Sasuke nursing his tea, while Naruto played with his broth. Finally the beta decided to talk to other, it wasn't like he knew anyone else in this place expect for the bastard. "It's just… I always knew that I didn't fit in with… everyone," thinking of himself as anything but human was still…well he didn't want to go into that. Naruto looked up from his cooling noodles only to realise that Sasuke was waiting for him to continue.

He blushed and looked away, "But I still knew… or at least I thought I knew what I was, but now everything is different. I feel alone now. I had a family, I had purpose, it might not have been real but I did have a life. Now what do I have, I don't have a home, I am surrounded by 'Kaiju', with half the population trying to hump me to death!" he finished out of breath.

Sasuke was silent, slowly he put his empty cup down, and gave a thoughtful hum. Which only managed to infuriate the blonde more, he had more of less poured his heart out to the bastard and he wasn't saying anything. Before Naruto gave him an earful Sasuke raised his hand to effectively stopping his rant.

"I don't know how you feel, I grew up knowing who I was, but I do understand that it can't be an adjustment, and I promise you, "he said turning to him, dark eyes staring into his own blue earnestly. "that you won't be feeling so alone anymore."

At that moment Naruto thought that he would never stop blushing ever again, he turned back to his ramen and grabbed a bunch with a chopsticks. "I'll hold you to that," he mumbled between bites

"Hn Dobe," Sasuke replied and then ordered another cup.

Naruto just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed!<em>

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


End file.
